Catch My Tears
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Mslash! Gabriella is so glad she's not the new girl anymore, as a matter-of-fact, there's a new. . . guy in town. He seems rather intimidating, intriguing but maybe she and the gang can get closer? Especially Ryan Evans - with baggage perhaps?
1. Chapter One

****Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned. -_- and nothing at all. Just saying! xD****

A/n: Bonjour! So, I happily and proudly watched High School Musical last night on television and High School Musical 2 also. Soon I will be watching High School Musical 3: Senior Year. :3 So yeah ahahaha I'm on a HSM kick right now xD So I just got this idea and it burned within my mind for the past three days. That's how I know an idea is decent – if it sticks within my scatterbrained mind. =) So here's my newest idea.

**Please enjoy!**

**Summary: _Mslash! Gabriella is so glad she isn't the new girl anymore, as a matter of fact – there's a new... guy in town. He seems rather intimidating... but maybe she and the gang can get closer? Perhaps... specifically Ryan Evans - with baggage even? Rated T._**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**I**

"C'mon Troy, you know you'd much rather shoot some hoops than study for some test!" Chad Danforth said with a smirk – knowing it was true. Of course Troy would rather do something fun than... this school stuff. Sure school would be more so important when they graduated – later this year, but that wasn't yet.

"Chad, we probably should study. Just a little anyway. I mean, it can't hurt, right?" Gabriella did manage to help her jock boyfriend, Troy Bolton – lift his grades. His mother hugged her so tightly where as Troy and his father were thankful, but brushed it off by talking about that day's practice and how the team was doing in general.

That was last week though, and this week – a lovely math test was coming up. He needed to study. "This is math though, unfortunately it's a foundation for whatever we take in the future – plus we need to do it to practice. Kels says that the only way to study math, is to actually work through the problems. And Gabriella agreed with her – that's how you know it's concrete."

Giving a subtle roll of his eyes, Chad then smiled. "Yeah, the girls are right. Besides, maybe we can get these questions done before daylight runs out?" A suggestion never hurt, especially when the worst that could be said, was 'no'.

Troy smiled, "As if playing some one – on – one in the dark has ever stopped us before?"

Chad closed his eyes tightly and winced. "Dude, that sounds so bad..."

Troy chuckled, "Relax, no need to get your balls in a twist. It's just a play on words. Anyway, questions – then hoops, got it?"

"Yes mom." Chad muttered, not thinking Troy actually heard him.

"If I was your mother..."

Chad chuckled, "Hey man, let's not go there."

Troy smiled, "Math homework it is then."

**::~*~::**

Vance Evans let out a satisfying sigh as he walked into the gorgeous, spacious mansion living room. His lovely wife Darby was reading one of her favorite magazines, sitting down on the lush sofa, her legs elegantly crossed. She always looked quite radiant to him, even when she was at home just lounging.

He turned his gaze over to Ryan, who happened to have headphones in his ears as he was working on his assumed homework. Vance shook his head lightly with a small smirk. _'Who can concentrate on both music and work?'_ He thought to himself. He happened to notice Sharpay on the other end of the sofa, basically the exact same as her brother, only she was flipping through a magazine like her mother.

"Darling," Vance began, as he gently tugged an earphone from his daughter's ear. "I'm sure you have some homework that needs tending to, do you not?"

Sharpay grinned. "What makes you say that daddy?" She asked him, smiling brightly as she awaited his answer, hoping to get out of doing her math homework.

"Well, two things. For one – you're in high school sweetheart – usually there's something to be done every night. Two – your brother is over there in the lounge chair, working diligently on his homework, so you should probably be doing the same. Am I right?" He asked, his eyes bright and loving.

The blond beauty heaved a sigh. "But dad, do I really need to figure out math equations in order to shine on stage?"

"Sure you do – dance choreography can be that of mathematical equations. Turning precisely at a ninety degree angle, or you know... a '180' or '360' turn even... c'mon dear, you should get going on your homework." He gave a soft smile, "It will help you in the long run. I promise you that."

Meanwhile Ryan had finished his homework awhile ago. He was onto something different now. His black ink pen scribbled upon the lined piece of paper he was writing on.

_Thanks again for suggesting that song pen pal! I... can't get it out of my head, and I've been listening to it non-stop for the past two days. It's a great, great song. Since I'd never heard of the group before, I did quite a bit of listening to their material. I stole my sister's laptop to do this and believe me, she'd probably have puppies if she knew... but I don't bother with iTunes or anything like that and she has an iPod phone thingie or whatever and... I can't be bothered with it honestly, or... it may just be what my parents will get me for Christmas. Figuring I'd want it, when I don't overly care for it, but whatever. I can always re - gift. Anyway! I did my research and they're a faith based band – but their songs can be taken whichever way, that's awesome. I'll be doing a lot of listening to them now thanks to you._

_I'm really glad I decided to reach out and take a pen pal – I haven't done this since grade school and it's really cool. So, besides music and what not, do you have any other interests? My life is kinda bland, same shit – different day. But how about you?_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Ryan_

After he finished the last part of his letter – it was a total of three pages and this was only the bottom half of the last page – he let out a satisfying sigh. Now he was officially done for the evening, everything he had wanted to accomplish. He even spent time looking at university applications earlier, the thought rather intrigued him and it couldn't hurt to look at things ahead of time. Just looking never did any harm.

Ryan figured he'd fold up his letter and toss it in an envelope later. Once he got a tad more acquainted – perhaps they'd just e – mail. As lovely as snail mail was, those writer's cramps were hell. "Ah, I'm done everything I wanted to do today. Accomplishment feels good." He said to no one in particular, stretching out comfortably on the lounge chair.

It being so big and Ryan's entire frame fitting in it just right. "Perfect son," Vance gave him an encouraging nod. "oh, I remember there was something you wanted to talk to me about. Shall we take it outside where it's just, some father / son time?"

On one hand, Ryan would usually jump up with a 'Sure dad!' response but... this time he didn't. Although on the other hand, he didn't care to talk about what he wanted to earlier. He already did so with his pen pal, which tomorrow he'd have to mail the letter off on the way to school. "Yeah, I guess."

Darby lifted up her eyes from her magazine, to eye her son suspiciously. She knew this wasn't usually his normal behavior. What was going on with him?

She watched as he slowly got up from the lounge chair and joined his father out of the living room. "Hmm... peculiar." She mumbled to herself, shifting her focus back to the magazine she was currently reading.

"I will find out what's going on with him mother, don't worry about that." Sharpay said with a smile, figuring she could get the answer out of him with not much of a problem. She probably could, they were fraternal twins after all. What didn't she already know?

::~*~::

"So, what's on your mind?" Vance asked as he swung the tennis racket a little too hard this time, if he did that again. He'd probably throw his back right out.

"Hey dad, take it easy. Be one with the ball, don't beat the shit out of it." Ryan teased with a signature grin of his. He was relieved when his father laughed though. At least he wouldn't get in trouble for having a 'potty mouth' as he might have from his mother.

Vance set the racket aside and signaled for his son to follow, which Ryan did. A little confused – but he still followed. "Now... I've watched you for a couple days now son. I know there's something on your mind. Me being your father, you don't have to tell me exactly what your teenage mind is thinking, but you've been very on top of your assignments lately – I'm proud." Well, this didn't quite seem like a lecture, just yet anyway.

"Uh, thanks dad." He said rather quickly, just hoping his father would hurry up and get to the point already.

"Just know, that as Evans – we have class." Well, that was something Ryan already knew. "We have class and dignity in everything we do. I say this in accordance to my next point. Keep in mind that you and your sister are only young for the moment. Soon you will be adults and it's time to start planning your future."

As much as Ryan felt like groaning, he knew his father was right. Soon they would be adults in this big ol' scary world. On their own. Mommy and Daddy can't support them forever. "Yes father, I know."

"Good," Vance began, as he seemed to move on to the next thought in his agenda of topics to discuss. "now whether your soul mate is female or male – your mother and I have both discussed and cared not about the gender – but what's in your heart. If you love someone, you love them for who they are. But I think it's that time to keep your eyes and ears open for that special someone. But – I do expect that they be... within standards. You know? We do have somewhat of a reputation to keep and I hope whoever you have intimate relations with, is someone you can bring home to meet your parents. Is this understood?"

Ryan nodded in silence, he didn't really know what else to say in all honesty. It was good that his parents weren't seemingly judgmental on _who_ he chose to care for, just their status. Well, not quite everything he wanted to hear – but he could probably work them over after awhile.

It never did any good to stress about the small stuff. "So, with that having been said – it is time to think about the future. Are you perhaps planning to adopt children or have your own? We would love to have grandchildren you know. Your mother and I would like to see you settled in your careers of course - maybe, but we can't wait to have them very soon. Also since you and your sister are fraternal twins – you're still multiples and multiples run in your genes."

Ryan couldn't help but to see his father's eyes light up with the thought of grandchildren. It was so sweet and he of course wanted children someday, he just wasn't overly sure of how they would come to be, but they would surely. "Yes dad, I know. And well, I don't know how – but I know I do want a family of my own."

"Well, I'm glad you said that. Because well you see... I sort of... kind of... volunteered... well," Vance rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to explain this. "You know the Vanderwlitz family?"

Ryan thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean that all high and mighty couple with like, four daughters?" He heard things about them alright, how shady and horrible they were. Even rich communities weren't shielded from bad happenings.

Vance nodded, "Yes. Always go with us to the Country Club when we reside there in the summer, despite us not wanting to be around them?" Ryan nodded this time, and his father continued. "Well their second eldest... is pregnant. She is too far along to have an abortion – and your mother and I would be horrified if she attempted some back alley abortion. I wouldn't put it past her... so... we, your mother and I, know out of the two of you – you, Ryan would be most mature to handle a child."

Ryan stopped in his tracks. Was he hearing this correctly? His own parents, volunteered him to be a parent, of a child which whom its mother was a female he couldn't even stand? "Dad... what exactly are you saying? You know I can't stand her. Or them. And yet you want me to attempt to father this child? Really?"

"I know it's rather sudden. And she is approaching six months in pregnancy if not there already, which means she will probably have the child around March... April maybe, around the spring musical – but... well, we can at least give this child a shot at a decent life, before being placed in child care. I'm not saying you're 'specifically' the father – just that... well your mother and I are a tad rusty, with you and your sister being the ages you are. I figured you would be perfect – plus we've seen you with the younger ones and you are excellent father material. I know this seems strange and sudden – but I truly believe this is some sort of sign Ryan, I do. Your first child..." he trailed off with the thought, but unlike a parent who would normally be worried - he seemed far from it. Happy was the feeling he had actually.

Ryan wasn't scared of becoming a father – that wasn't what he was nervous about. "I... have some conditions. First of all, if Miss Vanderwlitz is going to give up her child – she _must_ understand that once I take this child in – she is never to attempt getting contact later in life or at all from the start. She gives up her little one, she has done it for good. Forever. I can't stand her but I will stomach her, for the child. Oh dad, I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Vance interrupted Ryan right there, "I can. Because you have such a good, kind heart. You don't want to see that child mistreated by the most un – maternal woman mankind has ever seen. This, is a big responsibility – but a blessing in life. An unexpected blessing maybe, but a blessing none the less. So, congratulations father – to – be. Tomorrow, she has her ultrasound, to find out what she is carrying. You should probably attend that and then when we go out for dinner, you can tell us. Sound like a plan? Sorry if it seems I'm pushing this on you – now... with the expectation of a grandchild – from you of course, we'll forget who the mother is right after the little angel is born – I am rather anticipating this."

Ryan gave a small smile, "Sure – only I would have a child before even being in a serious relationship." He chuckled, apparently this was the start of his bass - ackwards (also known as - ass - backwards) life. Only Ryan Evans.

"Life works in mysterious ways, always remember that." Vance told him with a smile. "Your mother and I had the most horrible time before we were blessed with twins. We lived our darkest hours back then, your mother miscarried a total of eight times before we were given you and Sharpay. I suppose, that is why I see this as such a blessing – you understand son?"

He gave a curt nod, "Oh of course, and... I'm actually not scared in the least dad. Really I'm not. I am not looking forward to meeting up with _her_ but... I am rather excited to meet up with the little one and to see them in the ultrasound. It'll be so great. So when is her appointment?" He figured that he might as well get the details now.

"I believe it's first thing in the morning at seven. Before school, but you may be late for beginning classes. Although, this is certainly more than worth it in my opinion." Again, the way Vance's eyes lit up were remarkable – Ryan couldn't really remember the last time his father was this enthused about it, and in all honesty – so was he.

**~)H-S-M(~**


	2. Chapter Two

**A / n: So guys! I really liked this idea – it's just burning up my mind! And it's like, High School Musical, with some elements of the movies, but with my own rated T twist xD Hope you're enjoying it so far! My apologies for the long wait, but it's okay, it's here now. :3**

**P.s. My cola has a minty taste... hmmm... oh well xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**II**

"He agreed?" Darby asked her husband, later on that evening. She set down her _Stephan King_ novel and geared her attention to her beloved.

"Yes, he did. I was a bit surprised – but we did hope he would. I know I couldn't live with myself if that child stayed in the care of any member of the Vanderwlitz family. They have a dark history, they have ancestors who were part of some racial hate group, I've heard that the wife actually murdered her brother, because he was in love with another man. I don't know if it's completely true – but with all the nasty backstabbing comments I've heard in our area – that is the _only_ comment that had anything to do with murder. The faster that child is out of their hands, and in safe hands – the better." He explained to his wife, who nodded at the understanding.

"You don't think... we're ruining Ryan's life, do you? By... putting this child in his life – barely with permission to do so?" Vance had to admit – it was a damn good point. And he also thought about it.

"I've thought about this dear, I also spoke more with Ryan after the fact. I mean, it's not like we don't have the finances to help him. Or our beloved chauffeur, Cole and housekeeper, Serafina to assist as well as us taking care of the little one whilst Ryan continues his education. I think it's fair – considering it was our idea to try and take the child in. At the Vanderwlitz' request, they didn't want 'us' parenting the child. Because we had 'already done our time'. So, we decided Ryan would be best suited. Doesn't mean we can't help also." Darby was most certainly impressed. She patted the bed's soft, luxurious blanket and after Vance undressing from his causal wear, he hopped into pajamas.

"You've got this all figured out, don't you dear?" She inquired with a soft smile. "As long as Ryan is okay with this... that is what matters darling. It's a lot of pressure as is being in high school, but to be a father in high school? It's going to be tough on him. But I think out of anyone we know – Ryan can completely handle it." They both had much faith in their son. Ryan would be a great father in less than three months time and they knew it.

::~*~::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh, it was five thirty in the morning and Ryan let out a groan as he rolled over in his comfortable bed, still half asleep, to shut his alarm the hell up. He had already pressed the 'snooze' button a couple times and knew he shouldn't once again, even if it was so, so tempting.

Shutting the alarm off finally, he tossed the covers off and got up, giving a moment to actually wake up before picking out his outfit for the day. At least winter break would be coming up at the end of this week, too bad it was only Tuesday though.

Sighing, he made his way over to his walk – in closet. "What human is even up at this horrific hour?" He asked himself as he walked into the closet, just picking out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt and a designer zip – up hoodie. Going for the comfy casual at five in the morning sure as hell worked for him. He grabbed some comfortable shoes and would soon be on his way, especially after doing his morning bathroom routine.

Making his way down the staircase of the mansion, he greeted Serafina who was going about the extra rooms cleaning. "Good morning dear," she returned the greeting just as cheerfully as she did every morning. Even to zombie Sharpay when she had to wake up earlier than expected, and who only spoke in mumbles and grunts before her morning serving of caffeine. "it's a little early for you to be up and mobile, isn't it?"

Normally, Serafina was right about that. Ryan never usually got up until Sharpay did. Which was around six thirty, or seven. "Well, yeah. Did... mom and dad tell you about the whole Vanderwlitz situation? And... how I'm involved, kinda sorta?" She shifted her eyes to the side for a moment, her feather duster tapping the railing at the bottom of the staircase whilst Ryan stood still a few steps upward, leaning on the railing.

"Oh, you've agreed to father that unborn child? Well that's wonderful!" She set her cleaning supplies down to give Ryan a big hug. "A little baby in this mansion again, how lovely! You'll be a great father Ryan, we all have faith in you."

He chuckled, he truly felt good about the situation. Children nor babies scared him. Whenever he saw them, it made him think about how much he wanted his own and now it was his reality – for the most part. "Thanks Serafina, that means a lot. And yes, I have. Right now, Cole is going to take me to... ugh, pick Latoyah Vanderwlitz up right now – to take her to her ultrasound, I'm going to find out what the baby's gender is today. Then... I'll tell Sharpay and she will probably go nuts on decorating a nursery." He said with a smile, knowing his sister all too well.

"Ah I see! Well you'd best be on your way young man, it's about six o'clock now. I wish you the best, now scoot off my stairs, I need to sweep and wax them. Move along." Ryan chuckled as he made his way down the rest of the staircase, grabbing his outerwear – which consisted of his designer jacket. He didn't bother to take a hat today, which wasn't overly like him, but Serafina shrugged it off as he said his goodbyes.

Then again, usually a father – to – be has nine months to prepare for the new addition – not three. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him and his feelings towards this. Especially after meeting up with Latoyah today.

::~*~::

"Okay so, mom and dad filled me in on the whole thing!" Sharpay said excitedly as she sat down, a table near the one where the usual gang sat at lunch in the cafeteria. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi too. "So tell me Ry, is it a girl or boy?"

The table where the gang sat, hung with silence. Ryan Evans was going to be a father? That was news! Quite... deep news. They subtly watched Sharpay and Ryan, the blond female taking a notepad out of her purse. "Well..."

She waved him off, clicking her sparkly pink gel pen. "Auntie Sharpay needs to know the details, so she can start decking out the nursery!" With a wide grin upon her face, he couldn't hold off any longer.

"It's a boy." He told her with a soft smile.

"A boy? Aww! Daddy's little prince." She began writing in the notepad. "Okay so, blue... boys colors. Oh, this will be so damn cute, I can't wait to get started. When's the bitch's due date?"

Ryan almost face palmed, "Shar, she's not exactly a-"

"She's a Vanderwiltz, so yeah - she is. Oh and she was rude to all of us, including you Ry, so don't go there." Ryan just chuckled, much to his sister's confusion.

He smirked, "I was going to say even more than that... but whatever you think."

Over at the other table, Troy let out a breath. Gabriella looked up at him, from having leaned on him moments before. "So... Ryan's gonna be a dad... huh."

Kelsi shrugged, "I think it suits him," she trailed off in thought, thinking about how she wouldn't mind being the girl he had gotten pregnant. Well, theoretically of course. In reality it wouldn't go over well with her parents, being so young and what not - but theoretically... why not?

Gabriella gave a pretty smile, "It kinda does."

Chad shook his head, "He's screwed for life."

Troy raised an eyebrow and Taylor put her hands on her hips, not looking overly impressed. "Oh? Is that so Chad Danforth?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Well... yeah. I mean, he's in high school. High school... and he's gonna be a dad? - don't get me wrong, I want to have a family too - but someday... in the future, not right now. I'm still a kid."

Taylor chuckled, a grin on her face. "Mhmm we know, and you still act like one too." The girls giggled, even Troy couldn't help but to smirk.

"Yeah, yeah - whatever." He waved it off, focusing his attention back to the table where Ryan and Sharpay sat.

"So... rhinestone studded bottles? Nothing says, 'If you're rich, I'm your bitch like those." Sharpay mumbled to herself. Ryan just shook his head.

"Sharpay... listen," he began, setting her notebook aside for her. "why don't we wait until you can actually see the room? I think mom and dad have already started planning, beating you to it - they're _so_ excited themselves."

Well, that made sense. Their son was going to have a baby in less than three months time - of course they were happy. She smiled warmly, "Ah, ah, ah - you let Auntie Sharpay do what she wants. She will pay you to shut up. Although of course you have a say, _daddy_." She told him, still smiling. "Okay so... theme? I was gonna say _Winnie The Pooh_ but that's every baby pretty much, something... original. We don't want this young man to be a follower - but a trendsetter."

Ryan just opened his yogurt as he listened to Sharpay go on and on. He was happy sure, but all this planning would probably get to him. He was a 'live it one day at a time' kind of person, so this planning would put him on edge, but then again - something like this needed to be planned and the sooner it was done, he could relax.

He just hoped it'd be soon.

::~*~::

"So, Ryan..." Cole sipped on his iced water that evening, he and Serafina kept residence in the Evans' home, as they were additions to the family long before Ryan and Sharpay were born - they felt like true family and a heck of a lot more than just 'the help'. "did you tell your parents and sister that there's more to the... assuption than planned? I think you may want to."

Ryan blushed and sunk down in his seat. "Well... I, hope you guys haven't made any... set plans with the nursery."

Sharpay stopped before taking a bit of her creamy chicken alfredo. "Why?" Setting down that familiar pink gel pen ever so gently.

Darby bit down on her lip with a smile, her husband chuckling. "Relax Shar... it's nothing... too bad." Ryan reassured her.

"Listen mister," she began, reaching for her own glass of iced water. "I have plans for a nursery, that child will be so spoiled - in the good way of course - and you're not stopping me, got it?"

Ryan smirked, "Of course not... but I just thought you should know that... the ultrasound showed _twins_ Shar... both males."

Sharpay's eyes lit up automatically. "Twin boys? Great! I just have to make a couple adjustments here and there to the nursery design but that's not a problem." She said, subtly licking her index and middle fingers before putting her notebook on the table, writing in new plans.

Darby smiled, "That's wonderful Ryan, twins. How sweet." she took her husband's hand in hers, caressing his hand softly with her thumb.

"Yeah, I'm enthused - curious, anxious... but just, dealing with it bit by bit. As only I can." He told them with a smile, taking a sip of his iced tea.

Sharpay didn't even look up from her notepad, "How was the bitch today?"

Vance narrowed his eyes, "Sharpay..."

"Not my fault she is what she is..." She trailed off, still writing.

"Not... too, too bad." Ryan said with a shrug. "I told her my conditions... that once she gave up both - she'd never have contact with them again. She told me that was perfect and that she just wanted the... 'vile creatures' out of her. We, ranted on about that for awhile... me staying calm of course for her sake, but she makes my blood boil."

Cole nodded in agreeance. "He's telling the truth, she talked so... lowly about the unborn children, as if they were 'infecting' her. And once we dropped her off - no thanks to Ryan, no consideration - nothing. Such a rude, horrible soul in that female. Makes me shudder."

Vance shook his head, "These next three months can't fly by fast enough." To which the family completely agreed.

**~)H-S-M(~**


	3. Chapter Three

**A / n: Well as I've said previously, y'know it's a good idea when it sticks in your head forever and whatever you think about, you keep coming back to it, so… here I am with the third chapter. I know it's not getting many reviews, but that's alright I guess. I'm writing it for my entertainment and there must be some interest in it, considering it's been favorited and what not. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**III**

Ryan sighed, some time had passed by since the last ultrasound and well – the little ones were due _much_ sooner than possible (the Saturday that marked the first day of winter break actually). Latoyah had a temper tantrum and well, long story short, she somehow ended up in active labor at six months and four days into her pregnancy. It was a good thing Sharpay wasn't as shallow as people mistook her to be, she had started in on her plans for the nursery, buying the appropriate furniture needed and what not, but big things like painting needed to be done still, even though she thought she had another three months to get this project going, turns out she did not. She didn't care about her plans not having time to come into effect, she cared more about the little ones making it, and being there for her brother in case… they didn't. Although both siblings kept a positive mindset and planned on keeping it.

By the time Ryan and Sharpay had gotten there, Cole driving them as fast as he absolutely could and accompanying them, Latoyah was at the hospital exit _without_ the little ones. "Latoyah… what, happened?" Ryan asked her calmly, hoping she wouldn't fly off the handle but, sadly – he knew her better than that.

The (obviously) bleached blond female turned around, "I couldn't stand those horrible, infectious _things_ being inside me – do you know how utterly disgusting that is? Well, of course you two would know, you came from a disgusting source, but we won't get into mommy and daddy chit chat, now will we?"

Ryan felt infuriated, clearly Sharpay felt the same. "Listen Latoyah, we didn't come here to listen to bullshit and your mouth running while no one cares, I'm here for _my_ children, so tell me again – where are they?"

She rolled her brown eyes. "You actually care for them like they're yours, aww Ry that's so sweet. But _so_ pathetic. They're in the NICU, filed under my last name, which you will get that changed right?" She asked, her nose stuck in the air about having those 'things' share her name.

Sharpay glared at her, "Oh you bet we will. C'mon Ry, we don't have to deal with this waste of oxygen ever again." Before leaving, Sharpay couldn't help but to take her best right swing, her fist hitting Latoyah square in the jaw. "Ooh you have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

Ryan grabbed Sharpay's arm, taking off into the hospital. He didn't want any petty girl drama going on; all he wanted was to see those little ones right now. Dragging his sister by the arm, they did just that.

::~*~::

Darby and Vance just so happened to be stuck in traffic, having to make their own way to the hospital since Cole went with Ryan and Sharpay earlier that evening, it was now late at night, or early the next morning – neither Vance nor Darby really knew, they were too excited and slightly worried to look at a clock or comprehend the time. Their grandchildren were born! Much, much earlier than expected – but they were finally hear.

Vance held his wife's hand as she hung up her 'contraption' of a cellular phone, as she called it. "Just got all the details from Cole darling."

He smiled wide, "That's lovely dear, do tell?"

She giggled, caressing his hand with her thumb. "Of course! So, little Channing William and Graham Vance were born at 9:53 p.m. They each weigh about two and a half pounds, poor things born at just six months when normal cases have nine months, some have longer."

Vance nodded, listening intently. "Do go on darling."

"They're in the infant intensive care unit, the NICU, and Cole and Sharpay have been taking shifts back and forth, looking at the little boys. Ryan stayed right there by their sides. We – but more importantly, he did – made a wonderful choice. As for their health, for being born prematurely, the doctor who delivered them said they're striving." She let out a breath after all that had been said, she needed a breather. Brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear, she chuckled. "Oh dear, look Vance, my hands are trembling."

He could hardly stop himself from beaming proudly. He had grandchildren now. It was a great thing! No, a beautiful thing, the gift of life. "Oh Darby, I know dear. I'm just as anticipating as you are. I cannot wait to see them."

She twiddled her thumbs, "Oh come on! MOVE IT LADY!"

Vance almost honked the horn he was startled so badly. "Darby Michelle!" He narrowed his eyes at his beloved as she gave a pearly white, radiant smile.

"Yes dear?"

He sighed, "You really are something else."

She grinned from ear to ear, "But you love me."

"Yes, yes I do."

"NOW DRIVE VANCE!" She stated loudly and proudly, "We've got grandbabies to see!"

::~*~::

Cole held his warm espresso in his hands, sipping it delicately. His hands very warmed up by the temperature of the container where his choice of caffeine sat. He made sure to get Sharpay her own. "So, uh… Ryan," Cole began, his bright green eyes looking to the newborn twins, the top, then the bottom, and lastly at Ryan. A hand nervously rubbing the back of his hand. "I don't mean to sound… well, like an idiot and please forgive me if I do but…"

Ryan chuckled, "It's fine Cole, what's up?" Nothing could honestly drop his mood right now, he felt _so_ very proud of the two little ones right here in front of him. His own sons. His little boys. It seemed so, so different but… a good kind of different.

"Well Ry, I was just wondering… which, one is which?" He asked, stepping closer to the two, heated incubators. Looking at one tiny infant, then the other. "I mean, with you and Shar, it was easy because, one bundle was pink, the other was blue."

Sharpay couldn't help but to giggle, even though Cole was right and she herself was wondering the same question, which child was which? Ryan smirked, "This one up top, is Channing. He's going to be a class clown, you can just see it." He said with a chuckle. "The bottom one here, is Graham. He's going to be more nerdy than his brother, which, y'know, I can see already." He couldn't stop smiling, he was so proud of them. A proud father, Ryan Evans was.

Although they came into the world three months too early – they were here now, and he wasn't going to let anyone take his babies away. "Also," he said softly, pointing to Graham's incubator. "he has a little birth mark right there on the top of his ear, Graham does."

Sharpay and Cole simultaneously nodded; they'd be looking for that birth mark for awhile. "Hey Ry, there's no way Latoyah's blond, right?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, she's a bleach, bottle blond. Why?"

Cole looked closer at the little ones. "Well, they have soft, soft strawberry blond hair. How is that possible if she, who is the mother, has dark hair? I mean, you'd think they'd have darker hair, no?"

Ryan shrugged once more, he didn't really pay attention to close details such as those, he just knew he loved his sons unconditionally and that's all he needed to know. "Well… I don't know, I think Latoyah's a brunette."

Cole stroked his clean shaven chin, "Say her lover was blond… a brunette and blond, could make blond children, right? I mean, it's possible at least…"

Sharpay thought for a moment herself, using the hair elastic around her wrist to tie back her blond locks. "Well sure, it's a 50/50 chance more or less, two parents, child gets their traits… you think her baby daddy was blond?"

Cole let out a soft sigh, "Well two darks don't make a light, necessarily. I don't know… Ryan, for your own piece of mind, I think you should have a paternity test done on them. Just, to see. To ease any curiosity, I know I'd want one done, just – to know."

Ryan thought about it for several seconds. "I honestly don't care; my sons are here now… _I_ am their father; I think that's all they need to know, but… I suppose maybe you're right."

Cole took a step back and sip of his drink. "Just for peace of mind, according to what I've heard previously, the mother should be involved in paternal testing. So calling her back for her DNA shouldn't be a problem, if she hasn't fled yet. Knowing those scum like I do, they may stay around until the children are home, your parents threaten them and then they leave. But… let us just enjoy this moment right now, the new twins and we'll worry about the little things later."

Ryan nodded in agreement, that was best. Not to sweat the small stuff and enjoy this moment.


	4. Chapter Four

**A / n: Well hello there again! Glad to see interest has picked up in the story, thanks guys! As for where it's headed, I'm not really overly sure XD just going with the flow, but thanks so much for sticking with me! I mean it. Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**IV**

Kelsi heaved a sigh as the wind gently blew her hair back upon entering the Evans mansion. It wasn't the first time she'd been here of course, but she didn't mind it one bit. The staff was nice to her, as well as the Evans' parents and… them too. Although she didn't exactly understand why she was called upon here but she'd soon find out. "Ah, there you are!" Sharpay greeted with a stunning pearly white smile, making her way down the long, winding marble staircase. Her bright red stiletto heels clicking on every step down.

"Uh yeah," Kelsi began with a nervous smile. "I'm here just as you asked. What's up?" She didn't think over winter break Sharpay wanted to rehearse songs or something – but there could be a first for everything.

Sharpay beamed happily, her luscious blond hair cascading down her back in tousled bouts. "Well, I was thinking…" she started, reaching the bottom of the staircase, now standing near Kelsi. "that you and the girls… need to come with me to do some special shopping."

As much as Kelsi raised an eyebrow, she knew that this blond always had a method to her madness, even if you had no damn idea – she did. "Special shopping, huh?"

Sharpay gave a nod as her bright white spandex tights hugged her legs. A black tank underneath and a bright red cardigan sweater draped over her shoulders just so. This girl was looking stunning wearing red. "Yes, special shopping. We're going to stop by and pick up Gabriella and Taylor in the limo. Let's go Kels!"

Kelsi took a moment to think to herself, _'Have they ever even seen the limo?'_

::~*~::

Stepping out of Gabriella's home, after Ms. Montez wished both Taylor and Gabriella a fun time doing whatever they were going to do, even though the two young girls didn't know what they were doing as of just yet. They turned around and jaws almost hit the floor at the sight of the limousine in the drive way, "Holy –" Taylor had to stop herself right there, she didn't want anything bad to slip out. But this was just… stunning!

"Wow… um, see you later mom." Gabriella said aimlessly as her side ponytail brushed her shoulders, her slender hands holding on to her purse.

Her mother smirked, "Well, if I were you I don't know if I'd be coming home later. Damn…" she mumbled to herself, but then gave a radiant smile. "Have fun ladies, text me Gabs."

Gabriella gave a soft nod as Taylor grabbed her hand excitedly, almost running towards the limo. This day would be great!

::~*~::

Even though they arrived at the mall after having a quick bite to eat in the food court, Sharpay's treat, she was walking the mall in those stilettos and at quite a quick pace. Gabriella looked down at her converse sneakers, "How does she do it?" She mumbled to herself, a small smile across her soft, plump lips.

Taylor cleared her throat when Sharpay stopped at a friendly kiosk in the mall, looking at… lip glosses? Seriously? "Sharpay… are you for real?"

She turned around and gave a nod, "Oh yeah, I'm never seen without my lip gloss, lips looking luscious. Gotta make 'em drool, right?" She said rhetorically, making a happy purchase of three new additional colors to her lip gloss collection although she kept looking back and forth from Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor. Sharpay soon made another purchase of more lip glosses and finally wrapping up, she waved to them, letting them know she was done at this kiosk. "Alright so... I have something to tell you three."

Taylor looked to Kelsi, who just shrugged in response. And if Kelsi didn't know what was going on with Sharpay, chances were – no one knew. They'd just have to ride it out. "What is it?" Gabriella inquired softly.

"Well, tell me – do any of you have experience in interior decorating?" She asked so nonchalantly, the girls almost didn't get she was asking them a question.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, that's more of my mom's thing."

Kelsi herself gave a so – so answer. "Well... not, overly."

Taylor grinned, "I rearrange my room all the time, redecorate by season – I'm that kinda girl." She said with a giggle, to which Sharpay smiled.

"Very cool. Regardless, I'll need all your help. All three of you, let's get going!"

::~*~::

"Hey mom! I'm having friends' sleepover." Sharpay seemingly yelled through the gorgeous mansion home, all three girls stepped inside and were just shell shocked in complete and utter awe. This place was stunning! Wow.

Kelsi looked to Sharpay, almost as if trying to figure her out. "You sure your mom is cool with all three of us staying here for the night?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes of course I'm sure. She'd be thrilled to know it actually, having only one girl, all that pampering gets to be too plentiful y'know?" Actually no, they didn't know – but they'd soon find out.

Taylor glanced in the bags they were carrying, tons of stuff including paint even, along with furnishing, Cole had to help them here and there of course, but it was a lot of stuff. "So, you said this was for the baby's room. All this stuff, right Shar? I mean, girl, don't you have three months to prepare?"

Sharpay bit her bottom lip and turned around to face all three girls, who slowly put the bags down. "Actually guys, _no_ I don't have three months to prepare… the babies were born early, premature… a couple days ago. I am seriously running out of time. The doctors said that if the little ones are showing great potential in striving, they'll be free to go as soon as next week. So, they'll be home for Christmas." She told them with a smile.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Wait… you said, 'babies' – did you not?"

Sharpay nodded yet again. "Yes, twins – boys. Channing William and Graham Vance." She told them, already taking out her digital camera from her purse to show them pictures. Telling them which one was which and what not.

The three adolescents huddled around the camera, in awe of the cute, sweet little babies. "Aww! They're so cute!" Taylor said with a warm, genuine smile. "So, so sweet Shar!"

Sharpay beamed happily, "Yes, I know!"

Gabriella spoke up, "Congratulations Sharpay, or Auntie I should say."

Hearing that seemed to lift her spirits up so much. "Thank you! I take that title with pride. Now, I was hoping you three would help me… set up their nursery?"

Kelsi looked to the side for a moment, "Hmm… I think I have an idea guys."


	5. Chapter Five

**A / n: Hello guys! Thanks so much for the recognition and reviews and, thanks a bunch! I'm glad you think the idea is original and that you like it. I'm not necessarily writing for reviews, but seeing them does give that extra little push of motivation. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**V**

They were still very fragile, the twin boys. But at least Ryan could reach into the incubator and caress their little hands and communicate with them on a deeper level than before. He never once left the hospital until he was forced to yesterday. His parents thought it'd be best for him to get some fresh air outside the hospital; both Cole and Serafina were staying with the twins for awhile.

Right now, he was just standing at the sliding glass door overlooking the acres of 'backyard' his parents owned. The sunlight shimmering off the lightly snow covered ground, he sighed. Although he felt an inch of a smile appear on his face when he picked up a letter off the side table next to him, his name written upon it.

He quickly opened it, for some reason his heart beating in anticipation, he couldn't help but to smile, it was his pen pal!

_Hey! I responded and wrote this letter right after receiving yours (and sent it too), it's always such a pleasure to talk to you Ry. Although there's something that I have to tell you. Unfortunately, we're moving. Well, it's not that unfortunate really, I don't overly care for this place, but it's important for you to know because, then without your letters, I wouldn't have anything to look forward to. So, what's new?_

Ryan chuckled, man – if his pen pal only knew the half of it. He continued to read on.

_Nothing much here besides moving, I'm hoping to get a brand new start, new school, maybe make friends this time around – who knows? Whatever will be, will be, but – you do have a degree of choice as to what you can make happen or not happen, y'know? _

_My mom up and left my dad and I about, a couple weeks ago. He really loved her, so he's not taking it very easily. I just don't understand, how he could be so in love with her – and Ry, he spoiled her everyday with flowers, gifts – he's an old romantic soul, poetry, candle lit dinners, the whole nine yards, and yet she can just, up and walk away from not just him, but me too? I don't know… but I'm not discouraging this move, if dad needs a brand new start, he should have one. And believe me; I'd like a new one too, so it works out for the both of us._

_Anyway, I gotta go help dad pack, we're gonna go grab a couple pizzas, chicken wings and some beer as we just hang out and chill, spend some father and son time together. Hit me up with a letter soon though! By the next time I write a letter to you, we'll probably be moved. The new address is included at the bottom of the letter._

_Take care!_

_Best wishes._

As strange as this was to say, his pen pal knew his name, but he didn't know his pen pal's. If he didn't want to give it, Ryan wasn't going to push it out of him, but it still lead to great curiosity.

He sighed, sipping his iced water, he didn't want to be here, he felt so empty, so back to the hospital it was time to go, folding up the letter and sticking it in his pocket, he'd get back to it later.

::~*~::

"Well, we're here Sharpay!" Troy announced proudly later that afternoon. Chad, Zeke – and the entire basketball team, plus Mr. Bolton himself, were ready to lend a helping hand with piecing the nursery together.

"Thank you so, so much for helping out on such short notice!" She told them, giving an excited clap. "It'll be fabulous! Okay so, here's the big pieces of furniture here, dressers, two of them. The cribs of course. The girls and I got the mattresses, the padding, bedding – all that extra fun, decorative stuff, we just need strong guy hands to put the furniture together and carry it, help us arrange it. Change table, oh yes."

Taylor stood there, her hair tied back with a clipboard in her arms, checking off items as they were being rhymed off. "Got the changing table pad, the boys will next assemble this lovely glider rocker. Helps for rocking babies to sleep and feeding time." She told them cheerily, adoring everything about this assignment that Sharpay let them participate in this winter break; it was more than just a rewarding experience. "And next, there's the mobile for the crib, baby monitors – we got those, right Kels?"

Kelsi checked one of the numerous shopping bags around her, "Yep! Right here Tay."

"Perfection," Taylor said, a pearly white smile appearing on her soft features. Checking off another thing. "and then there's the baby monitors, night light… baby swing. Gotta have one of those, my mama said the baby swing was a blessin' with me." She said with a sweet, innocent giggle.

Gabrielle looked to Taylor, "Is that all the stuff on our list for the guys?" She asked, to which the other female nodded. "Awesome! Okay guys!" She gave a clap of her hands, "Let's get this moving!"

Vance, appearing from suddenly behind Mr. Bolton, gave his shoulder a pat. "Thank you for letting the boys take time from say, practicing their winning skills, to help us out in a time of need."

"Not a problem Mr. Evans." Troy's father beamed, "It's what friends are for. The boys were over at my house, eating us clean of house and home, lounging around playing video games anyway. Might as well put them to use, get some handy skills acquired." He gave a soft smile, the guys nor did the girls ever really see Troy's father in this kind of light hearted position before. "I remember when I first put together the crib for Troy, his mother about eight months pregnant… I had to start over at least twice," he reminisced with a laugh, looking to Mr. Evans. "but it was a really rewarding experience and, in my opinion I do think that your son should be the one to assemble the cribs, or at least be here when we do. Everything else – the boys and I will handle, the girls can decorate, is it true that you already painted Ms. Evans?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes! I sure did sir, I have a nice earthy beige on the upper walls, then a white border, and underneath the white boarder are vertical stripes, with the earthy beige, a dark brown and a somewhat deep baby blue. The nursery furniture is a dark cherry wood. Then I have accessories, blankets, bedding and what not that all goes with the nursery. The wooden floors were all polished and waxed earlier today. We bought rugs - I've got it all worked out, and it's a nice, big space. Let's bring this stuff upstairs and get started, shall we?" She honestly couldn't _wait_ and it seemed like everyone else was just as eager.


	6. Chapter Six

**A / n: Hello once again guys! I'm so happy that the interest on this story is picking up! I needed a nice little distraction and this story idea was just what I needed. xD I know it may seem a little short, but the next one will be longer I swear! Thanks again! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P . s . Does anyone else hate the way the words are randomly hyperlinked through out stories and what not on fanfiction? It's driving me batty. .**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**VI**

It was early evening, even with the gorgeous patio lights on, Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton were outside barbequing food for everyone to enjoy, despite it being chilly weather. Hamburgers, hot dogs, veggie burgers and more, even baby carrots smothered in butter, mushrooms and onions, some fish even. It was a barbecued feast. Kabobs and everything anyone could imagine. Even things Mr. Evans had never tried on the barbeque before, he was willing to give it a go.

The boys were playing a small round of basketball, or to the girls it just looked like tossing the ball around more or less, but all were having a good time at least.

They all put in a great deal of work to get this nursery going and up, it was almost finished actually. All they needed to do was set up the cribs, which they agreed upon waiting until Ryan arrived and they'd set them up then.

"This is one amazing barbeque you have, Vance!" Troy's father complimented the other male. "She's a real beauty. I'm… amazed. Impressed – I thought… perhaps maybe you had people who told your people to barbeque." He said with a chuckle, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, hoping he didn't make this conversation too, too awkward.

"Nah, we're rich – _not_ lazy. If my family and I are feeling some barbequed food, I grab myself a nice cold beer and get to grilling, winter or not. If we want barbecued food, we're gonna have barbequed food." He said proudly, not feeling ashamed of sharing this information. A lot of the guys giving a couple cheers here and there, exchanging the thoughts that maybe the Evans were 'cool' after all.

Just then, Vance's beloved wife Darby - looking as beautiful as ever, suddenly dashed by them, rushing through the apparent crowd on their gorgeous spacious back porch, it was spacious since the patio furniture was all put away for the winter months. "HERE'S MY BABY AND HIS BABIES!" Darby was just, all utterly excited and it seemed as if Ryan himself were coming through the front door of the home, to which Sharpay also took off behind her mother, saying something excitedly about her nephews and the princes coming home to their palace.

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hand, dragging her off without a seeming choice – even though both girls wanted to see the little ones. Troy smacked Chad's shoulder, he seemed nervous of 'babies' in general. "Man up, let's go see the little guys."

They walked into the home, quickly following Sharpay and the girls so they wouldn't get lost. As to popular belief – it _was_ easy to get lost in their mansion home. "Aww! Honey! They're so beautiful!" Darby exclaimed excitedly.

This marked the first time the guys (and girls) had heard Ryan's voice in awhile, "Aww, thanks! Say hi to grandma, boys." He uncovered the car seats that the twin boys travelled home in and set them down comfortably upon the floor. Cole grinned and Serafina entered the mansion home.

"Aren't they just the most beautiful beings you've ever seen?" The older woman asked the new grandparents, as well as the young females and males.

Darby smiled, "Oh they're beautiful. Just… gorgeous. And coming from _that_ bitch, I'm thankful."

Ryan's face blushed, he didn't think his friends hardly knew anything about the circumstances in which he became a father and he didn't quite feel like getting into that now.

Troy and Chad were looking at the little ones from a distance, admiring the sweet little boys. They were twins alright. Dressed differently though, good thing – at least the group would be able to tell them apart. He gave a warming smile, "This one here, all snuggled up in blue is Channing, the other one all cuddled up in green is Graham." He told them proudly, not seeming to be the slightest bit ashamed that he was now a new father. He was proud, very proud indeed.

"They are so cute, so precious Ryan." Gabriella commented as she knelt down right in front of both carriers. "Awww, I can hardly wait to have my own." She said with a smile, a heavy blush coming to Troy's cheeks.

He bent over slightly, his hands on his knees. "They are really sweet, so… innocent. So tiny."

Troy's father narrowed his eyes, "And your mother and I, plus Gabbie's mother would _not_ mind you two waiting quite a while before that happening."

Troy chuckled, "Loosen up old man." He joked with a smile.

Serafina herself let out a soft giggle as she smiled. "Well, Ryan fed and burped both boys on the way home. They've got his appetite and hopefully his metabolism. I have no idea how Ryan can eat so much, it's the eighth wonder of the world as to where he stores it all." Stopping herself in mid ramble, she gave another smile. "It's the evening hours now; I'll assist Ryan in bathing the little ones as arrangements are made for the evening. Let's go dear."

Sharpay grinned, "I'll go get everything, the girls and I made sure we put all that stuff in easy accessible spaces and what not, I'll go grab the items, what do you need?"

For a brand new father, he didn't seem the least bit nervous or hesitant. "We're going to need two baby towels, their shampoo, two washcloths, their body wash and two pairs of full pajamas with the feet included please. They both absolutely _hate_ socks." He said with a soft chuckle taking Graham out of his carrier so flawlessly, supporting the infants head just so – it seemed so natural. "Hey, it's bath time Graham. You like this time of the day, it's your favorite." He cooed every so softly, kissing the infant's forehead as Serafina took Channing into her arms, them both heading out into the kitchen, getting ready to draw their baths – in the kitchen sink. A result of them being rather tiny but striving well. Well indeed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A / n: Well I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, :( but I suppose I'll forgive you guys and continue on with it xD I hope you enjoy this chapter and please – read and review! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**VII**

"So I honestly couldn't help but to notice," Chad began rather nonchalantly. He figured now was as good a time as any, Ryan had joined them in the big spacious living room, where the remaining group of friends were sitting. Most of the basketball team had gone home, there were only Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and of course, Ryan and Sharpay. "your mom seemed pretty… hostile… about the baby mama?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, tossing a piece of popcorn at Chad. "You're so classy. 'Baby mama' – wow, you really are a piece of work Mr. Danforth."

Kelsi chuckled, mumbling under her breath, "You're the only two I know who bicker like a married couple, but aren't even close to marriage…"

Troy, who was sitting near Kelsi, laughed a little at her comment. It was funny because it was true.

Ryan set up the baby monitors in the living room right next to him, just in case his little boys made any sounds he'd hear them clearly. "Well… that's kinda exactly what she is Taylor, a 'baby mama'."

Taylor couldn't help but to laugh, "You say that so… white."

Ryan grinned, "To give a better explanation…"

Sharpay decided to cut in right at that moment, "She's a filthy bitch and that's all that _thing_ is."

Chad and Troy exchanged glances, as the girls did with one another. "Wow, that's pretty… harsh." Chad added, but he knew that was all he really could say, not knowing this girl at all.

Sharpay gave a carefree shrug as she tossed her blond side ponytail over her shoulder. "Anything harsh is a complimentary understatement. She is the lowest of the low, a real -"

"Shar, no… just, let me explain it to them okay?" He asked, reaching forward to grab a bowl of some peanut butter and chocolate bits. Oh how they were his weakness. "So… Latoyah Vanderwlitz. She's uh…"

Sharpay looked at her nails nonchalantly herself, "The skank," she voiced eagerly.

"Thank you Sharpay," Ryan said with sarcasm as he narrowed his eyes in his sister's direction, she then gave a soft innocent smile. "she's the uh… mother, of the twins. She's… a very, cold… cold hearted person. Just, nasty and mean. So, so mean. She was only six months and four days into her pregnancy, she _forced_ labor herself because she didn't want 'those things' inside of her another moment."

Gabriella lightly gasped, "That's horrible! Who would say such mean things about such sweet, innocent babies?"

Sharpay looked to Gabriella, and Taylor who was on her left and Kelsi who was seated next to Troy casually. "Latoyah would. We've kinda… been their neighbors all our lives and… yeah, they're nasty specimen. All of them so rude and, just… ugh. There's rumors of affairs that have been had and that they've even been involved in killing people! It's sickening and sadly, I wouldn't put it past _any_ of them."

Ryan gave a nod as he reached for his glass of soda, "Sharpay's actually right. There's tons of suspicion going around about the Vanderwlitz. I mean, you think people wouldn't have to worry about crime and betrayal in a fancy schmancy area like this… but more times than not, it starts with wealthy people. At least with our parents, they didn't start out wealthy – they had to _work_ for everything they own. And, we didn't come until later in their lives."

Sharpay nodded, "Mom said that if it was up to her, we'd have several siblings running around, but she's had way more miscarriages than… actual children. We were her last hope and we finally came through. So we, were born into being wealthy, yeah. But the Vanderwlitz… they're just, greedy and snobby and give other rich people bad names. We're not all bad y'know." She told them as she stopped fiddling with her nails.

Chad gave a nod, it seemed a bit… skeptical, but he'd give them brownie points for now. "So Ry… if you're not the father, like if you've never slept with Vanderwlitz, why are you like… involved in this?"

Ryan thought about it for a moment before speaking. It was a good innocent question. "Well, my parents kinda brought it up to me at first. My dad actually asked me… they just didn't want anything inhumane to happen to the little ones and as we said, we would put nothing past those vile creatures. So we've kinda… rescued them. I don't mind fathering them honestly. I mean, we can more than afford it. I have enough time, my parents are willing to help… it just seemed like a great, great idea and I have more than enough love to give to them." They all absorbed what Ryan had told them greatly.

"Aww, Ryan… that's so, beautiful." Taylor said with a soft smile, a hand over her heart. "So sweet, you're definitely ready to be a daddy."

Ryan gave a soft smile, "Why thank you, I feel ready now that they're here and… away from her."

Sharpay nodded happily, "Yes! Now we can rest at ease."

Kelsi shyly spoke up, "You don't think… that they'd want the twins back, would they? Would that Latoya girl want her children back?"

Sharpay and Ryan glanced at one another, almost as if they'd never really considered it before. Sure they had, but it was more different now because the twins were here in the flesh. "My mom did say," Troy began. "that a mother will go to great lengths for her children. That the love of a child could drive them to do something they'd never thought they'd do…"

Sharpay gave a nod, "I can see how strong it would be. I mean, just being an Aunt to Channing and Graham… I feel such a strong connection to them. They're my nephews. I love them."

Ryan agreed with a curt nod, "Of course, and I feel much love for them too. Which it pains me to think that anything could happen to them, or that Latoyah of all people could come back and take them right from me."

Taylor thought for a moment. Just by looking at her, the group could tell she was thinking about something. An idea or scheme maybe? "If they can't be run out of town… perhaps it might be a good idea to have them… y'know, DNA tested Ryan. If you're the father, those kids are half yours too. If you're the more fit parent… it'd be a no – brainer in court, I'd imagine."

Ryan nodded, "You're not the only person to have said I should get that done. I just, I don't know though. I feel… bad. Overwhelmed thinking about it."

Troy reached for some chocolate candies that were in a dish upon the coffee table, as he leaned back in his previous spot. "Are you… scared of the outcome? Or maybe that… you won't feel the same if you know they're not yours?"

Ryan shifted his position, shifting his eyes to the side. "Hmm, maybe. It's possible. I just, when I saw them for the first time… man my heart felt complete. Those two little boys mean the world to me, why would I want that to change?" The others nodded along; he had a good point here.

Gabriella spoke up in a soft tone, hesitantly. "Maybe… is it possible that there's a way you could like, do the test but not have to know the answer? Maybe if someone went with you and heard the result instead? Then you'd know what to do after, as in – legally adopt them, or just… y'know, whatever kinda action you'd have to take next."

Taylor looked to Gabriella, "Isn't that the same as finding out though? Like, if he was told he had to adopt them, that's more or less saying that he's not the father. It's not _saying_ it, but it's… being shoved in his face kinda thing. No?"

Ryan gave a 'so – so' nod. "Yeah, I think you're right Taylor… I have to find out no matter what I suppose. I just can't imagine them not being mine. Y'know, because of how much I love them already."

Troy swallowed the delicious chocolate pieces before opening his mouth to speak. "If you love them as much as you say you do, what's some piece of paper gonna change anything?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "That some piece of paper, holds the truth though Troy. That's the thing."

Ryan inwardly sighed. "Yeah… both Troy and Chad have a good point." He leaned back in the comfortable chair. "I guess I'm just going to have to keep you guys posted is all." He made a mental note to do so. And this mental note, wouldn't be one he'd forget any time soon.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A / n: Y'know when you have an idea that just won't rest? This story is doing that to me xD so here I am with another chapter! Please don't forget to read and review =] Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**VIII**

Several minutes later, it was only early into the night for the young ones – but late enough for Sharpay and Ryan's parents to retire as well as Cole and Serafina. The baby monitors were working just fine, both boys actually had light snores to them already. It was too funny and cute. "So I have an idea to, kick this thing up a notch." Chad stated as he gave a knowing grin.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh no man, seriously?"

Chad waved his best friend off, "Oh yes, seriously."

Ryan looked from Troy to Chad, a little confused. "I'm new to this whole sleepover thing… so, what's going on right now?" He asked, completely and utterly innocently.

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi – they all had bewildered looks upon their faces. "You've never had a sleepover Ryan?" Kelsi asked, even she as shy as she was had sleepovers every now and then and so had almost everyone else in the room except for Ryan.

Sharpay looked at her brother skeptically, "You've never had a sleepover with friends? Even I have Ry," she lightly teased with a smile. "I never knew that." She then shrugged, "Well congrats! We've popped your slumber party cherry."

Some eyes widened at the reference and there were chuckles around the room for sure. "I think it's funny how he became a father before he had his first sleepover." Chad pointed out, causing for more laughs here and there.

Ryan shrugged, "I guess I just do things out of order like that."

Sharpay nodded in pure agreement, "You sure do."

Chad cleared his throat, "Anyway! So my idea to kick things up a notch is…"

He was cut off in mid – statement by none other Taylor. "It can't be anything from the waist down; we all know that won't go up a notch." She smirked as she mumbled her statement, what she didn't realize was that it was loud enough to gain laughs from everyone. She blushed heavily and gave a nervous chuckle.

Chad narrowed his eyes, "Anyway… no, my idea… is to get a little 'Truth or Dare' going on here. I think it'd be fun."

Gabriella gave a supportive nod, "Sure, since it's your idea – you start."

Chad Danforth had an irresistibly sexy smile upon his face. His beautiful pearly white teeth just popping out gorgeously in comparison to his yummy skin tone. "Well, alright… lemme think." He looked around the room, trying to find his victim. "Taylor."

She rolled her eyes, "Joy."

He gave her that heartthrob smirk that made her very insides weak. _'Stay strong Tay!' _She told herself. She wouldn't give into him, at least not _yet_. "Truth, or dare?"

The way he asked the question sent chills up her spine. She wasn't even sure if it was the good or bad kind of chill. "Uh, truth."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Sure, start out boring… whatever." He then had to think of a question or confession to get out of her. "Uh… do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?"

Taylor's heart started racing within her chest. Of course she did! It was (sadly, as she put it) none other than Chad Danforth himself. But, she'd never admit to that. It'd probably enlarge his apparent ego even more. "Yes. But school is my top priority." She answered truthfully.

Before Chad could even inquire any further, she took charge. "Alright… my turn now. Hmm…" she looked around the room. "Kelsi, truth or dare?"

Kelsi was even more conservative than Taylor herself, so the answer seemed obvious as to what she'd choose. "Truth please, Taylor."

Taylor put a delicate finger up to her chin, trying to think of something to ask Kelsi that could be of any interest. "Hmm, is there someone the amazing composer has her eye on? Y'know, romantically speaking?"

Chad smirked, "So not original Tay, I thought you'd totally go with something original."

She narrowed her eyes this time, silently ignoring him by not answering him. "So Kels?"

Kelsi was currently sizing Ryan up, in all his new daddy gorgeousness. She found her cheeks getting hot with blush. "Uhh, not really…"

Gabriella smiled, "There so is! I can see it in the blush on your cheeks."

Kelsi shrugged, "Not really anything that I'm… going to act on." She then looked over to Troy, "Truth or dare?"

Troy had just had some more of the amazing chocolate and took a moment to swallow its deliciousness. "Uh,"

Chad decided now would be a good time to influence the team captain. "Oh c'mon Troy, not you too! Get some excitement going up in here."

Troy gave a suave smirk, "Fine Danforth, dare."

Chad gave an accepting nod, "There we go!"

Taylor then face palmed. "Oh boys will be boys, won't they?" She asked, shaking her head.

Kelsi giggled, "Yeah, more or less."

Ryan, who'd never been involved in a sleepover before was rather thoroughly enjoying himself so far, this was a very interesting concept.

Troy gave an aloof grin, "So, what's my dare?"

Kelsi put some thought into it, before grinning. "You have to get your hair done by Sharpay _and_ take a picture with her. And there's no guarantees it won't be all over the internet by morning."

Chad laughed, "Kelsi! I didn't know you had it in you, that's wicked awesome."

She chuckled, "Oh I'm only getting started."

Taylor herself tried not to fall into the same category as Chad – but she had to admit, this could be interesting. Very, very interesting indeed.

Troy smirked; he was a very good sport, especially when it came to things like this. "Sure, go ahead Sharpay. Unleash the beauty beast."

She reached over to grab her purse, bringing out a hair brush and hair elastics. "Well, I'm glad you've decided to grow it out a bit, makes this task much more fun." She just started brushing his hair. "Y'know, for a boy… your hair is so soft. You pride hygiene, that's good."

Troy blushed as Sharpay brushed his hair, "Uh, thanks."

He suddenly felt her massage his hair, he raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't have to say anything as Sharpay answered his question before he could even ask it. "It's anti – frizz serum. And it smells good and I just bought it the other day! So you can try it out for me, Bolton. Thanks in advance!"

He just gave a shrug and went with it, how bad could this turn out?

It wasn't until a couple minutes later; he had quite the interesting hair style, with hair elastics all over his head, the hair sprouting from them just so. He didn't quite know why every one was in stitches laughing but he just went with it.

Then Sharpay pulled out her digital camera, "Say 'Sexy'!" As she and Troy both gave big grins, the blinding flash indicating the picture being taken.

Gabriella had finally recovered from laughing so hard, she looked to Troy. "I don't know if it's sexy or…"

He did a little bit of a head bob, his hair mimicking his movements. "I think I like this style, can I rock it?" He grinned; having a feeling he probably looked more like a moron than attractive at the moment.

Sharpay laughed, "Sure, why not? I think it'd be great!"

It wasn't until Sharpay handed Troy a hand held mirror, that he shared in the laughter. "Oh that's… that's attractive alright…" He smirked, "Alright, while Sharpay hands me that brush and I get these thingies out of my hair, I'll continue on." He took the brush from the blond, thanked her and then took a moment to think for himself. "Chad… truth or dare?"

Chad shrugged, "Dare."

Troy raised a hand, "Now folks, this is for 'Truth or Dare' experts… but if your subject chose dare and you want to get the other option out of them… _this_ is how you do it." He cleared his throat, "I _dare_ you to tell me… if I were a food, what would I be and…" he gave an over dramatic sensual wink, "how would you eat me?"

Chad's eyes widened as the group busted out into laughter once more. "… well, after asking that question, I would assume you as a 'fruit'. So… a… peach."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "A… peach?"

Chad gave a nod, "Yes, a peach. And I… would… bite, it. And like, throw out the pit. Like, you do a normal… peach."

Troy gave his eyes a subtle roll, "That answer was so boring, couldn't you have humored me?"

Narrowing his eyes again, Chad shook his head. "Whatever, okay, my turn. Uh… hmm…" He looked around the room, "Gabriella. Truth or dare?"

She tilted her head slightly, "Um… dare."

He smirked and sat up more, "Yes! Gabbie is going to bring some excitement to this sleepover. Alright… I dare you… to, kiss Kelsi. But it's gotta be _with_ tongue, yeah. And, and – it has to be longer than like, five seconds. Make it ten seconds, at least. Yeah… and don't be afraid to like, y'know, get into it a little." He finished with a smile.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Wow, so mature."

He shrugged, "That stuff is hot Tay, like, Troy over there will be creaming."

Troy, who'd finally got done fixing his hair, then blushed heavily. Gabriella glanced over to Troy, "Do you find this kinda thing… attractive Troy?"

He blushed, "Well, clearly not as much as Chad does over here…" he covered up, but the question would be, what guy _doesn't_ like it? The majority of them did.

Gabriella looked to Kelsi, who blushed immensely. Although it was Kelsi who moved in on Gabriella, their soft lips touching ever so gracefully. The raven haired girl moved closer, placing her hands upon Kelsi to keep from falling over. And then, the moment everyone had been waiting for, the strongest muscle in the body was being well put to work.

Chad couldn't have praised himself enough for coming up with this dare, looking over at Troy he could see the pleasure written all over his face too. "Aren't I amazing?" Chad asked out loud.

Taylor chuckled, "Fan-fricken-tastic."

Chad nodded along, "I thought so."

Taylor grabbed a sofa cushion and smacked Chad with it, knocking him over.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A / n: Here I am, back again with another chapter xD I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy lives to look at this story!**

**Don't forget to read and please review so I know that you like it! Thanks bunches! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**IX**

It was now the Friday evening before Winter break was to end. Well, not necessarily, but it was the beginning of the last weekend for the holiday break. Soon it was back to school. Ryan had found a moment of peace and quiet to at least start his reply back to his pen pal, to which he still hadn't asked a name.

_Hey! Alright so, you won't BELIEVE all the things that have happened to me since we've talked last. You'll understand the entire reason why once this letter is done and I hope we can still talk. I like talking to you, or well writing. It's… great to have someone else to talk to. But first, let's address you._

_Moving huh? Well, I can't say that I know how you feel – I've grown up in this place, we've never left it. So I can't imagine how scary it must be. Are you nervous? I'm sure you must be, I know I would be. But you're not me so… I'm sure you'll be just fine. I wish you all the best! _

_Now, as much as I feel conceited saying this and I'm not a conceited person… let's talk about me. So… basically after I had sent my reply back to you, my dad asked to talk to me. So we played a round of tennis and then the conversation got serious. Long story short, our… horrible neighbors (horrible as in affairs, snobby, thinks they're better than everyone else, murderous, lying dirt bags) one of four daughters somehow got pregnant and… my parents were determined and rather desperate to get the unborn child out of their hands. And well, my dad pitched the idea that I could be that child's father. To adopt the child or whatever, and y'know, I thought about it and fell in love with the idea. I think it's in my… nature, to nurture. Anyway, I'm a proud father of two identical twin boys! Channing and Graham. I'll enclose a picture if you want, my sister's taken tons of them believe me. I think they're photogenic already. xD_

_Anyway, so… the night I brought them home… mine and my sister's friends had set up their nursery and well, after I got the boys settled and asleep after their baths – our friends decided to stay the night. They, naturally asked me about y'know, the mother and what not – Sharpay had cat claws all out xD but I told them and what not, so then the realized that I'd actually NEVER had a sleepover in my life, and so it became a big thing and next thing I know, we're playing truth or dare._

_Knowing you as I somewhat do, you'll ask how it went. So to save your pen some ink, I'll tell you. It… went. xD It was different. We went from Chad asking Taylor if she liked anyone, Taylor asking Kelsi the same thing, then somehow we went to Troy getting his hair done by Sharpay and having to get pictures taken… and then Chad dared… Gabriella (Troy's girlfriend) and Kelsi (a good friend) to… kiss one another. Chad and Troy were loving it, I could tell. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it pretty… steamy. I haven't really been… exposed to that kinda stuff, but it did stir up some… strange but good feelings, if y'get my drift. Oh, and this weekend… Sharpay has invited all of them back over for another sleepover. Only one that'll last all weekend. Help me!_

_Wow, I just realized that could be way too much information for you, so sorry! xD_

_I hope we talk soon,_

_Take care!_

_Ry_

He looked back to the contents of his letter, deciding against scrapping this one (it'd be the fifth one to get scrapped) he just folded it accordingly and shoved it into the envelope, with an adorable picture of Graham and Channing and sealed it. He'd drop it off in a mailbox sooner or later. "So, Ryan!" Sharpay appeared suddenly in the kitchen.

Ryan had perched himself upon one of the bar stools at the kitchen's island to write his letter and didn't get the chance to leave before Sharpay bustled in. "Yes, sis?" He asked her softly, wondering just what she could possibly be thinking now.

"This sleepover coming up, I can hardly wait! It'll be more planned out than the last one, although that went over really well too. But I was thinking we could chill here for the night again, I got us a little… um, liquid confidence." She told him with a wink.

"But what about the boys?" Ryan asked, feeling them to be of much more importance.

She seemed to have an answer to that just as fast as he asked it. "Mom and dad are going to have 'Gramma and Grandpa' time with them. They're going to take them to see their great grandma and great grandpa and we're going to have the mansion to ourselves, so liven up Ry. Let's get a little sloppy." She teased him lovingly.

He inwardly sighed, he didn't think it was a good idea… but he had been proven wrong before after having uneasy feelings. Besides, maybe it couldn't hurt? "Well, I… guess…"

She shook her index finger at him, "You're not getting out of it Ry, you've been a great daddy, you are a great father to them. But it's okay to let go for a night. So do it with us, please?" Once she got a somewhat positive answer, she continued. "And then on Saturday, I think it'd be nice to take our hurting beings out to breakfast and then I was thinking we'd head out of town to do some shopping. And then we'd have a legit sleepover, like… with some popcorn and movies or something. And maybe out to breakfast again on Sunday before everyone has to leave." She gave a nod and silent praise for planning out the entire weekend.

Ryan didn't have much to disagree upon. She really did have it all figured out. "You… have got this all planned right out, don't you Shar?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh but I do! It'll be great. I'm going to get ready. Y'know, shower, put on some make – up, spritz some perfume, get 'party ready' and my 'glam on'. The girls are coming over earlier than Chad and Troy because I want to get them all glammed up and looking great. Y'know, dress to impress."

Ryan chuckled as he was in the midst of laying down the protective pad to change Channing on, "Oh how could I forget?" he mused. He tenderly kissed Channing's cheek before lying him down, the infant happily cooing in response.

"That's what I was thinking," she joked back, but then made her way over to Graham who was just relaxing in his carrier. "Auntie's gonna miss you and your brother for the night sweet pea, but don't worry, gramma and grandpa will take the best care of you. Smooches," she leaned down to kiss the infant's forehead and turn on her heel, hurrying off to get ready for that night's upcoming shenanigans.

Ryan hung his head for a moment, giving it a shake. "What the hell did I just get myself into?"


	10. Chapter Ten

**A / n: I really hope the interest in this story is perking up xD Of course I'll never know if you don't read and review ;D Thanks guys and here we go!**

**P.s. I know this is an entire chapter of preparation, but hey – gotta pull out the stops with some detail xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**X**

Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor stood sheepishly in Sharpay's huge bedroom. They weren't quite sure why she wanted them over this early, but apparently it was urgent to get over here as soon as humanely possible. "Alright girls, I've called you here… for something I personally love to do." She told them; appearing in her room once more, from her entire walk in closet.

Gabriella raised an eye brow, "And that is?"

Sharpay gave a genuine smile, "To make – over of course. I want to make you girls shine tonight. When you look good, you feel really good. It's all a process you see." She gave a smirk, "Kelsi… let's start with you." She took the shy brunette's hand in hers as she practically drug her into her closet. "Alright, I set something out for you earlier that was just _perfect_… now where did I put it?"

Kelsi stood back as she watched Sharpay maneuver through her own closet. "Ah! Here it is." She handed the other female a bright red V – neck, snug fitting shirt. "Here's the shirt to start and this next part is my favorite part of the outfit…" she said as she moved to another section of the closet. "tada!" She showed Kelsi the pair of washed skinny jeans, which had black and white zebra pattern subtly upon the denim surface.

Kelsi's eyes widened, "Oh Sharpay… these are… rather bold for me, don't you think?"

Sharpay gave a smile and giggle. "Kels, a brunette girl with your pretty eyes would look great in red and the pants are a funky yet hot combination with the shirt, oh! And I didn't forget to add the element of you. I had to buy these special y'know…" she went on as she pulled out a pair of red converse shoes.

A warm smile made its way upon the brunette's face. "It's… perfect. I'll change right now!" For the first time in a long time, she was actually excited about fashion.

It wasn't before long that Kelsi walked out of Sharpay's walk – in closet with confidence. She even did a tiny spin around so the others could see her outfit. Gabriella and Taylor were shocked, Kelsi looked fantastic! "Damn!" Taylor exclaimed, just seeing the confidence on Kelsi's face made this endeavor that much sweeter.

Kelsi beamed happily, "I know right? I feel great and… I can actually say I look really good too! I, kinda feel like a brand new person." She admitted, but then looked to Sharpay. "Thanks. I never thought I could reach this point in my self – image."

Sharpay shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it. Now… Taylor, you're next." She took the other's hand and brought her into the closet, shutting the door. "Alright, now I had something very nice and… 'Taylor' planned out for you. Just give me a moment to grab it here…"

Taylor had just seen how beautiful Kelsi both looked and felt, so she couldn't really help but to feel anticipation towards what she'd pick out.

"Now because you're a smart, intelligent lady – I picked out something conservative but… would also show off your curves. So you'll be a real femme fatale, intelligent and simply gorgeous." Sharpay pulled out a thin, long sleeved white top. It would hug her curves, but provide space to relax at the same time. She then handed Taylor a pair of blue skinny jeans to go with it and to top it off, she set down some white ballet flats. "So, you like?"

Taylor scanned the outfit, "You think I'll look good in this?" She inquired somewhat hesitantly.

Sharpay agreed right away, "Yes of course, the white will just pop against your smooth, gorgeous skin. It works so well, it makes you noticeable, yet… soft and elegant. I think it's great but I also think you should try it on." She urged with a genuine smile.

Taylor gave a nod, "Well if you're sure…" After getting dressed, she made her way to a full length mirror that was residing in this girl's humongous closet. "hey… I think you're right! Wow, I feel… so pretty." She giggled and, guiltily gave her luscious butt a wiggle. "I love this."

Sharpay shrugged, "You like it? It's yours."

Taylor's mouth dropped agape in shock. "Are you serious right now?"

The blond beauty agreed, "Yes! I'm very serious. Kelsi's going to keep her outfit too, and Gabbie – when I finally dress her that is."

This was very generous of Sharpay, raising their confidence and making them look good when she could make them look the very opposite, but she didn't. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then bolted out of the walk – in closet to see Kelsi and Gabriella waiting.

"Wow!" Gabriella exclaimed breathlessly.

"You look fantastic." Kelsi said with a curt nod.

Taylor beamed just as Kelsi had when she was made up. "I feel fantastic."

"Ooh Miss Montez…" Sharpay called in a sing – song voice. "step into my lair if you dare…" she teased with a grin.

Gabriella laughed and turned to Taylor and Kelsi, "Wish me luck!" She stepped into the walk – in closet, just as the others had done before her. She wasn't quite sure what would happen, but she was strangely looking forward to it. "So… what's your plans for me? Just… out of curiosity."

Sharpay gave a rather dark, sexy smirk. "Stop worrying, don't be nervous – I won't make you look bad. You should trust me just a little."

Gabriella shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Sure I trust you Sharpay. I never said I didn't."

The blond pinned the raven haired girl up against the wall of the closet. "Oh good." She got dangerously close to Gabriella, her lips specifically. "I've been dying to taste what Troy tastes in you… just so y'know, you won't be safe tonight." She purred seductively, but then released the other as she made her way over to the clothing racks and shelves.

That put Gabriella's nerves into overdrive, but she didn't overly question it either. Sharpay was just Sharpay, she did what she did and no one really questioned it. "So…" Gabriella began, trying to rid the awkwardness, but she was soon cut off.

"For your outfit… I think you should show off some sun kissed shoulder. So I'm giving you this," she handed her a soft pink, off the shoulder, sweater top. "I have a strapless bra here that'd go perfect with that top, here's that too." She soon grabbed the rest of the outfit she had in mind for Gabriella. "Some cute dark wash denim capris would go great with the top. Since it's plain, there's a slight design on the capris. It doesn't look too busy or anything, just… sweet… innocent. And here," she continued on, moving towards the shoe shelves.

Gabriella looked at the clothing in her hands, but then up at Sharpay nervously, to see what else she would give her.

"These. They're sweet kitten heel sandals. I have wedges if you prefer those?" She asked rather quickly, leaving poor Gabriella lagging a little to comprehend.

"Uh, no thanks. I think the lower to the ground, the better for me." She joked lightly, the other giving a chuckle of her own.

"True enough, well, you get changed and I'll be working on hair styling for you three." She stated, as if reading a 'To – do' list out loud.

Gabriella raised a curious eyebrow, "Aren't you going to get ready?"

The blond laughed, "Oh please Gabriella, I'm an expert at getting ready. I don't need as much time as the rest of you. Plus – I always make a grand entrance."

Gabriella smirked in thought. _'Oh Sharpay… some things never change.'_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A / n: Okay! I promise this chapter will have more to it than the last one ;D but glad you guys stuck with it thus far. Thank you! And here's what you've hopefully been waiting for! The next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**XI**

There was _no_ denying that the ladies looked great tonight! Chad couldn't keep his eyes off Taylor, which Troy bugged him about, until Gabriella came down the winding staircase and Chad said something about them being even now. And Kelsi – she was really hard to miss in her bright red shirt, wicked pants and converse. They all looked so beautiful. Although one female was missing, that being Sharpay Evans.

"Oh y'know Sharpay," Ryan told them unenthusiastically, "she's gotta make an entrance as always." He joked with them, even though it was all too true.

"I'm ready now!" The said blond called from the top of the stair case. Her bosom being flattered by the hot pink body hugging shirt. It was bunched in the center to flatter cleavage and her amazing torso shape. The dark denim skinny jeans complimenting her plump yet toned butt and long legs. The entire look was topped off by her favorite choice of footwear, strappy stilettos.

Troy or Chad couldn't ignore that Sharpay looked as lovely as ever, but of course they had their eyes elsewhere.

Even a certain raven haired girl had her eyes on the blond. She felt her heart rate begin to race faster with every step Sharpay took down the stairs. But why was she so damn nervous? "Who's ready to get a little sideways?"

::~*~::

When the group was getting rather tipsy, they figured then it'd be a good time to change into their pajamas, while they still knew how to dress themselves without assistance. Now they were feeling pretty buzzed, but the game was still going on. At the moment it was Ryan's turn.

He bit his lip, "Alright, uh… Sharpay… truth or dare?"

Sharpay finished downing the rest of her drink and wiped the sides of her mouth politely, but that only lasted until her own burp surprised her. The gang laughed and Sharpay's cheeks blushed. "Uh, truth."

Ryan shifted his eyes momentarily, "Is there someone in this room you'd like to… uh, get frisky with?"

Troy smirked, grabbing his own beer. "You're so damn adorable; you word everything so carefully and…"

Taylor chimed in, "Proper? You guys should take notes." She said aloud, narrowing her eyes specifically at Chad Danforth.

Troy shook his head, "No, no – that's not the word I'm looking for. Uh… innocently, I think that's it."

Ryan shrugged, he hadn't really taken note to how he answered awkward questions before, but it was some food for thought. Speaking of food, he was more than tempted to take the limo through a drive through window.

Just then, Sharpay decided to answer. "Yeah, there definitely is. Alright, Ryan, truth or dare?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "But then it's going to be my turn again and that's not fair."

Sharpay heaved a sigh, "Oh alright, after this… Taylor will go. That fair enough for you?"

Ryan gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah, that works. Uh… dare." The gang ooh'd and aww'd over Ryan Evans actually choosing dare. They hadn't expected him to do that at all, this being the first time he played the game and all. Well the second time, but still.

Sharpay shifted, "I dare you to tell me,"

Troy chuckled, "Sure Shar, leave it up to you to turn a dare into a truth question."

Sharpay smirked as she tossed her loosely curled hair over her shoulder. "I gots the talent boys – plus you showed us how do to that last time silly." She told them proudly and a little sloppily. "Anyway, Ryan… you've been, doing extra writing. Why is this? Who is this? Okay… go!"

Ryan seemed a little shocked, but his cheeks flushed massive amounts of red in color. He sighed and adverted his gaze so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone. "I decided to uh, get a pen pal… and we've been writing back forth for awhile now."

Sharpay's eyes looked to Ryan for a moment, "You're serious, aren't you? Well, c'mon, what's their name? Male or female? Who are they?"

As much as they didn't think it was possible, Ryan blushed even more. "Well guys, I… I don't even know his name… but…"

Taylor shifted, observing Ryan even more – despite her being quite tipsy, she had a great head on her shoulders. This boy was all nervous and feeling fluttery, it was written all over his face. Did he legit like this person he'd been writing to? "Go on." She encouraged just a little, she didn't want to push him but she was damn curious herself.

"Well, I honestly don't know his name, but we've been writing back and forth for… at least a few months now."

"Does he know about my gorgeous little nephews?" Sharpay asked suddenly, very intrigued as to what Ryan talked about with this… pen friend.

"Of course he does, I even enclosed a picture in the last letter." He beamed, so proud to share his little boys with the world.

"What else does this person know? Do you even know them?" the blond pressed, the gang began to feel some tension. Was Ryan really keeping his pen pal that much of a secret from them? If so, why did he feel he had to do so?

Troy shrugged, "Just relax Sharpay; you don't have to know every single thing Ryan does in his life. So what if he has a pen pal? I've had one."

"You know _how_ to write?" Chad mused, but laughed at his own joke right away.

Troy chuckled too, "Oh shut it, Chad." Shaking his head, he glanced to an inquisitive Sharpay and a very quiet Ryan. "But no really though, I had one years ago, I think it's something we all come across now and then. Whether we take the opportunity or let it pass us, it's whatever."

Sharpay gave a smile, "I'm touched by the speech Troy, but let Ryan speak for himself. I'm _very_ interested to know more."

Ryan narrowed his eyes in his sister's direction. "There's nothing more to know Sharpay."

"Do you have feelings for this person you're writing? Is that why you're so secretive?"

Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella all shared looks of worry with one another. They thought their diva friend was taking this conversation just a little too far. "Don't be a jerk, Sharpay." Kelsi warned her, "Ryan's got a ton going on right now… being a brand new father, school's back on as of Monday, he has to deal with the repercussions of being a father from people at school, give him a break."

It took the shy, quiet female to speak up, for Sharpay to listen. "Yes, you're right Kels, sorry Ry. It's just, you never hide stuff from me and I got a bit of a jealous spurt going on."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it's cool and I get it. As of right now though, I'm starving. Who wants pizza?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A / n: Here I am with the next update! There's not a huge increase in reviews (if any at all) but that's okay because I really like this story so I'm gonna update it anyway lmao. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

Ryan was more than grateful to Kelsi, who'd gotten him out of answering Sharpay's last question. But it wouldn't stop ringing through his mind. _'Do you have feelings for this person you're writing? Is that why you're so secretive?' _

Would it sound completely dumb and make no sense, if that was exactly how Ryan Evans felt? He never met this person face to face, but the way he wrote back and forth he felt as if he truly knew who the recipient was through and through. He knew this pen pal better than some of his friends he saw most everyday. There wasn't anything wrong with that, right? "Excuse me please, you guys go ahead along with your stuff I'll… be back." He got up from where he sat a little unsteadily, the amount of alcohol he'd had making his mind swirl.

He exited the living room, leaving behind a group of silenced beings. "I didn't upset him, did I?" Sharpay asked, heaving a sigh. She didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings; he'd been through so much in such a short amount of time. She just wanted to make sure they had a good weekend, but she wasn't so sure now.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, feeling so incredibly lazy. He didn't even want to move at all. "Nah, I think he's fine. Maybe he wants something other than booze? I know I do, we need some food!"

It took Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Troy awhile before they all glanced to Taylor and Chad, who were undoubtedly making right out with one another and not giving a damn about anyone else around them they were so caught up. "Well then," Troy blinked a couple times, finally shrugging again. "food, we need it."

Sharpay nodded in agreement, "Did we even place the order for pizza? I'm starvacious." She giggled at the making up of her new word.

"Damn it!" Gabriella cursed, "We gave Chad that job but I think he's a little preoccupied." She told them, all groaning in annoyance. They wanted food sometime this year! That'd be nice anyway.

Sharpay stumbled over to the phone, laughing a bit as she went. "Okay, there's this wicked ass like, two for one pizza place, their wings are to die for – I'll order right now and we'll have food soon."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ryan re – opened an already opened envelope, he saw where there was a phone number. It was his pen pal's. He had the phone in hand as he made the quick phone call. His hopes dropped when the number was disconnected. There went that idea. He tossed the piece of paper with the phone number in the garbage; if it was disconnected there was no point in keeping it anymore.

He couldn't help making his way upstairs into his room, sneaking past the twins' room and he took off his organized outfit and got right down and comfortable completely shirtless and his pajama bottoms, accompanied with socked feet. He let out a comfortable sigh but realized he probably should have a t – shirt on, but he was too intoxicated to give a shit about the others' opinions. So he left his room and went down the stairs as was.

Kelsi's jaw dropped when she saw Ryan shirtless, her face all a deep blush. "I apologize for the sight everyone, but quite frankly I just don't give a shit." He blurted as he sat down near his sister, who was digging through his wallet. "Hey!" he realized what she was doing a few seconds delayed as he grabbed for it back. "What the hell, Shar?" It wasn't that he overly had anything to hide – other than his pen pal's previous address.

"I'm looking for cash for the pizza dude, I'd rather not swipe daddy's credit card through his ass." She told her brother, grabbing back his wallet. "Don't worry about it, I got this." She stated, sifting through the wallet, shaking it even.

"Oh give me that." He narrowed his eyes as he took his wallet back just in time for a knock on the door. He just got up with his wallet in hand and headed to the door, Chad and Taylor finally peeled away from one another long enough to help with gathering the food from the delivery guy.

"Thank you Mr. Evans!" Ryan gave a smile as he gave the delivery guy a hundred dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

"No problem, have a good one!" He soon shut the door and realized how ravenous with hunger he truly was. Now they could take their time eating and get to bed soon.

Several minutes later, Sharpay managed to beat the guys in a burping competition and all tummies were filled with the delicious food, with plenty of leftovers for the next day too. Now the girls were all headed upstairs into Sharpay's room, while the guys were all heading to Ryan's bedroom with him.

Accommodations had already been made in each room, a queen sized air mattress on the floor next to the big beds. They were already made up with pillows, sheets and warm, cozy blankets. Taylor flopped on the air mattress, blessing it's comfort. "Ooh my gosshh," she began smacking her forehead. "I can't believe I made out, went to about second base with _Chad Danforth._ Please tell me it's the alcohol that persuaded me into doing that?"

Sharpay giggled as she openly changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms right in front of them. She tossed tank tops and pajama pants to each of the girls. "Get yourselves changed; no one can sleep properly in clothing still. Yuck." She climbed up into her big bed, "And Taylor and Kelsi can have the air mattress, Gabby you're stuck with me and my chicken wing gas." She giggled, Gabriella chuckled nervously as she slipped into the soft pink clothes she'd been given. Taking off accessories like earrings and bangles, she reached for a hair elastic and pulled up her dark locks of hair into a messy bun that would work overnight.

Sharpay was right about one thing, it felt _so_ good to change. She climbed into the big spacious bed and probably could actually be asleep by the time her head hit the pillow tonight.

Kelsi took the green clothes rather than the orange tank top and pajama pants, she left those for Taylor. Settling down, she chuckled. "You best hope it was the alcohol, otherwise you've made some apparently very poor choices tonight."

"Ughh," she groaned, changing right there in bed, using a stretchy hair elastic to throw up her hair as well. "please, don't remind me in the morning." She requested, taking some of the blankets for herself as she snuggled in too.

Clothes were everywhere around Sharpay's room, but the girls were way too tired to even worry about it right now. All they were focused on was the comfortable sleep they were about to enter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A / n: Hello there! I am just in the mood to update just about every story I can right now. I have no idea why, but I think it'd be nice to do a solid round of updating. So please enjoy this chapter, I'd love, love, love to see more reviews for this story, but thanks for taking the time to read anyway! Much love and peace to you all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<strong>

**XIII**

"How soaked are your jeans right now?" Troy nudged Chad, who nudged him back and shoved him rather drunkenly. "You made out with Taylor! Congrats – was it everything you hoped it'd be?"

Chad Danforth couldn't conceal the huge grin on his face even if he had the energy to try. "Oh yeah, it was _amazing_."

Ryan gave his own head a shake as he disappeared into his en-suite bathroom, a nightly bathroom routine of just using the toilet, washing his hands and flopping on his bed. "So you two sleep together all the time right, you and Troy?" He asked them with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, totally." Chad answered, but when he heard Ryan's laughter, his face cringed. "Awww man, that's just… nasty. Why'd you gotta put that image in my head?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know – because it's fun maybe?" He pulled up a luxurious bed cushion, propping himself up with it just so. "How long have you been crushing on Tay?"

Chad's cheeks blushed, even in complete darkness. He toyed with the strings on the pajama pants Ryan loaned to him for the night. Troy ended up stuck with a pair of Sharpay's as an 'end of the night' dare. They sported animal prints proudly.

"Lemme think here. Well, I've known Taylor ever since... about middle school actually. I always thought she was pretty. But then after awhile it just seemed like she thought I was so gross and a waste of her time and stuff."

Ryan shook his head, even in the dark of the room. "Nah, she just figured you guys were headed in different directions. Y'know what girls presume of jock dudes. That they have the perfect cheerleading girlfriends and what not, they have no time or little interest for the smart ones."

"True," Chad sighed. "but kissing her tonight just made my whole stomach all sick and twisted and weird - but I liked it."

Troy who was nodding off to sleep on the air mattress next to Chad, gave a sleepy smile. "That's how you know it's the real thing. When she makes you feel all crazy and weird but you can't help but kinda like it."

Ryan lightly sighed. He was a father now, but never even experienced much after a first date. One time he was with a girl and they got very out of it after several drinks, but he was positive nothing happened except the two of them passing out. Not a big deal, a bit embarrassing but other than that, he really didn't have experience to shine against anyone. Or even begin to compete with them.

Chad shifted his weary gaze up to Ryan's bed, he couldn't see him – but he knew that Ryan would know he's addressing him. "Hey, Ry?"

Ryan leaned over the bed, "Yeah Chad?"

He let out a soft sigh, fluffing up the pillow behind his head as he soon got comfortable once again. "You're a dad now. Y'know there's going to be some things that you're gonna have to miss out on right? Or things that you didn't think you would miss, but you can't help but to do so…?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care about any of that though. All I care about are my boys. That's all I need to care about now. I love them more than words can say. I have a _real_ connection to them."

Chad turned over on his side, facing the other direction. "So you're cool with not getting as many girls as you normally would, without having kids?"

Ahh, it was a question of baggage. Ryan shrugged his shoulders yet again as he sprawled out underneath the comforters. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. It just weans out the crazy ones anyway."

Chad laughed heartily, "True that, true that."

Ryan lightly sighed to himself. "For what it's worth, I wish you all the best with Taylor."

Chad smiled, "Thanks Ryan, that means a lot." Before the other could say a single word, he spoke again. "I wish you nothing but the best when you settle down and shit."

"And shit," Ryan laughed. "thanks, _Danforth._"

"No problem, _Evans._"

* * *

><p>Even though it took some serious determination and several pairs of tired eyes to get there, everyone was now thoroughly enjoying breakfast courtesy of Sharpay and Ryan. The restaurant was cute and quaint, very home-y and welcoming. Everyone had something different to eat, or a different combination than the other. This made it even more fun for them to poke another person's plate with their fork to try the foods they thought of getting themselves, but went against it. "Last night was insane," Troy commented first, happily chewing on his piece of bacon. "totally awesome, but still insane."<p>

Sharpay grinned, "Oh please. It was mediocre compared to things I've done with the country club girls." Her long blond hair was fishtail braided off to the side today. Her make up very naturally done. It was one of those laid back, chill days. The girls all looked great, while the guys looked like they could use another ten hour nap. "Besides, Gabby never told me how my pajamas looked on Troy! That was the second part of my dare."

Gabriella blushed heavily, "Not bad, not bad – I had no idea how well you could work the whole bright pink PJ bottoms with the cougar spots Troy." She teased him, stealing a piece of his French toast.

He blushed heavily, taking a sausage from Chad's plate as he bit into it. "Why thanks Gabriella. I thought I looked damn good myself going to bed last night. I pretty much told Ryan and Chad here to just, stand back. That even I would seduce me in my dreams." He laughed a bit loudly, but enjoyable nonetheless. "I then went to lie down on the bed and not much kept me conscious after that. I was three sheets to the wind, just gone." He laughed, swiftly picking up Gabriella's hand to kiss it softly. "Where as those two," he gestured lazily to Chad and Ryan, "gossiped like a couple of school girls."

Ryan blushed heavily, he just couldn't help it. He was massively thankful that Chad did most of the talking last night though. Learning his lesson from last night, when Sharpay questioned him right away – he figured it was best he stay quiet or else.

Sharpay finished her breakfast and gave her glass a clank with the fork a few times. "Okay guys, so we're going to do a bit of retail therapy before heading back to my place where we grab some snacks and then head back for a 'real sleepover'. You know, with rented movies," before she totally lost Troy and Chad's attention she continued, "plenty of video games… snacks, all that stuff – and we can just have a chill night between all of us. How's that sound?"

Actually, not a single one of them could wait!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A / n: My, my! It has been a long time since I've updated, but I truly appreciate the recent reviews I've gotten! I will take this mo****ment to reply to every review given so far, to let you know that I honestly appreciate every one. Sometimes it's nice to be told so! Thank you so much each and every one of you, for doing what you do. Reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, following - everything! I also own no brand names, lyrics, songs, rights to anything - just thought to throw that in.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Review Replies:<strong>_

_Frostie - thanks for the review! The other story is long finished as you know by now, but I just wanted to tell you thanks, for reviewing. spacechupi - thank you! I'm definitely keeping it up, xD H - thank you! It makes me glad to get reviews, but I still write even if I don't get any, or many. But thank you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 Review Replies:<strong>_

_Mia - very glad you thought so! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 Review Replies:<strong>_

_Reina Isabella - oh thank you! That would be quite a twist, I never write my stories in completion before posting so it could be a possibility yet, who knows! xD thanks for the review my dear!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 Review Replies:<strong>_

_Katerina The Von - Ooh thank you! I usually try to stick to character as much as possible, to give an image that it's believable with my story whilst still having everyone in character. 8D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 Review Replies:<strong>_

_Guest - thank you very much! :) Katerina The Von - I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thanks so much, :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 Review Replies:<strong>_

_Joleigh13 - as of this point in the story, Ryan is the 'adoptive' father. Pretty much until further notice, ;) or... as the story continues! I do hope you've continued to read along :) Guest - well, he's so overwhelmed with emotions, he couldn't really recall what he'd just done... or perhaps he's hiding something? The only one who might know these details are myself, and I won't give away anything xD _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 Review Replies:<strong>_

_FishShips - I can't wait to write more! The recent review you've given has re-inspired me, and strangely just as I was thinking about updating the story, I received this review - it's a sign! XD thank you. AnotherHetaliaFan - Oh no I haven't given up on the story what so ever, I just needed some re-inspiration and I do believe I've gotten it! Thank you very, very much :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<br>XIV**

Whenever Sharpay did something up, she did it up like she'd never get another chance to. They went to the biggest mall located on the outskirts of town. Kelsi stayed close to Gabriella. The raven haired beauty looked over and was very surprised to see their own Taylor McKessie ogling Chad Danforth like a little lost, lovesick puppy. She nudged Kelsi right away, who smiled and gave her shoulders a shrug.

It wasn't hard to see that Taylor enjoyed looking at Chad from time to time, who didn't? He was a very attractive male with smooth, milk chocolate-y skin and a heartthrob smile. It was hard not to enjoy the view. But did she personally think they could make a legitimate couple? That was worth pondering.

In theory, Chad was a carefree young male whose ambitions contained sports, sports, championships and more sports. Taylor was a responsible, grounded maturing young woman. Anyone could see her being the one to come up with a complete cure for the common cold, or being part of a growing corporate industry. The possibilities were endless and the sky's the absolute limit with Taylor. It was difficult to see Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth in a serious relationship right now, but it could happen later on perhaps. 'When his balls have dropped...completely,' Taylor would sometimes joke to avoid giving a truthful answer as to whether she liked him or not. Getting a straight answer out of that girl was hard sometimes.

"Okay, so... where would we like to go?" Sharpay asked them as they approached a huge map board of the mall in its entirety. She wore a pair of glamorous black framed, _Chanel_ sunglasses. The signature symbol in diamonds that sparkled. Pulling them off her face and placing them upon her head just so, she turned around to look at them. "C'mon guys, there's no time limit - we can be here as long as we like. Until closing even, whatever you want to do!"

Troy glanced over at Chad, he felt rough over breakfast but he seemed to feel a bit better now. Or well, he looked it anyways. "I'm up for whatever... but one of my personal favorites is anywhere with video games, sports equipment stores... lots of guy stuff really. But I'm willing to go with you girls into the girly shops, if we _must_." He was purposely being dramatic, it really didn't matter to him. As long as he spent time with his good friends, he could care less what they were doing.

Chad rubbed his stomach, "I think at some point we should hit up the theater,"

Sharpay nodded right away, "You wanna see a movie?"

"Oh hell no, there's nothing playing right now that I'm into." He shrugged it off, which puzzled everyone greatly.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "So... why the theater then?"

"For the popcorn, duh!" His eyes widened at the realization that none of his friends knew what he was talking about. "You guys have never walked into the theater, grabbed an order of popcorn and left?"

Blank expressions all around him gave him the clear answer.

He could hardly believe this, he did it all the time! "Guys! You got no idea what you're missing. I do it all the time." He shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes it's a little tight budget wise around my house, so instead of buying a ticket to see a movie, I go and grab a small order of popcorn - enough to hit the spot, and then I'm out."

It seemed like a decent idea, and a nice little treat. "It was a long ride here, I could do with some popcorn." Ryan gave Chad's shoulder a supportive pat, "To the theater!" He announced, not leaving the gang with much choice but to follow him.

Several minutes later, all the girls and guys walked out of the theater with snack packs. They consisted of a small drink, small order of popcorn, along with their own choice of candy bar. The urge for theater goodness without actually seeing a movie was pretty bazaar, but it felt pretty cool to do at the same time. "Oh yeah, this always hits the spot for me." Chad declared, devouring a handful of freshly popped, butter smothered popcorn.

"Please, oh great one - do show us more acts of rebelliousness." Ryan partially bowed to Chad, without dropping a single piece of popcorn in the moment. Until Sharpay stole a piece of his before her own. "Hey!"

She grinned, "Oh please, we've shared the womb and almost everything else after it - you can handle giving up a couple pieces of popcorn."

"Hey guys?" Kelsi spoke up, opening up her chocolate bar softly. "I've got my eyes on these totally awesome headphones in one of the music stores here, can we check it out later?"

"By all means! This is what we're here for." Sharpay smiled, she loved nothing better than spending this time with a great bunch of people. If it weren't for such a blessed event happening so suddenly in their lives, they wouldn't be spending this time together. It was strange how things all seemed to work out.

All accounted for in stride, they headed towards the nearest music store. Music sounded from the interior, filling everyone's ears. _You're such a gorgeous nightmare, old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life. I feel so alive, I feel so alive! First impressions are hard to erase. Etched in my mind and it just won't go away. Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe, I've gotta change, change, change, change._

The most unlikely person of them all, nodded their head avidly to the beat. None other than Taylor McKessie was jamming to this song, she and the lyrics were all Chad Danforth saw right now. _Is it the way that you feel, against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty? Is it the way that you shake, when your hips move to the bass. The bass. The bass. The bass. You're such a gorgeous nightmare, old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life. You're such a gorgeous nightmare, old habits don't go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life. . ._

Troy nudged Chad, double checking to make sure his arm wasn't soaked in his best friend's drool. He'd been watching Taylor for a good minute and a half, but the silly boy didn't seem to realize exactly how bad he had it for her. Troy sighed defeatedly, he'd have to think of other ways besides beating him upside the head with a brick, to clue him in.

"Ah, what a great song!" Taylor grinned, "There's nothing like music to speak to you when words fail."

Kelsi nodded eagerly, "For sure! My faithful headphones I've had for a couple years just broke on me the other day, I've been itching to get new ones and since we're here - it's the perfect opportunity."

Gabriella followed Sharpay to see where she'd go in a store like this. Did she really listen to nothing but musical numbers? She highly doubted it. But, she had been wrong before. She watched Sharpay's eyes scan over the selection, she seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

Like a strong lioness, steadily going in for the pounce on her prey - she found what she was looking for. "Aha! I wonder if they've come out with any new karaoke!" She said aloud, Gabriella's eyes widening.

"You guys do that? Is it all musical numbers or just, regular songs?"

Sharpay giggled, "Gabby! Honestly? I mean, I love, live and breathe Broadway sure - but I love me some day-to-day music too. Which is what we most always do on karaoke. I made Ryan try _'Baby Got Back'_ one night," she laughed fondly with the memory. "now _that_ was a sight!"

Gabriella smiled wide, "It would be!"

She soon stopped giggling, calming down and she turned to Gabriella, sifting her fingers through numerous CD's. "So, what do you know about this little... 'crush in the air' thing going on between Chad and Taylor?"

She was taken aback, "Pardon me?"

Sharpay gave her eyes a playful roll, "Gabriella, you didn't notice the total desire-filled vibes and cutesy blushes going on between those two?" She sighed. "Always a step behind, you gotta be a step forward Gabby. Watch them if you don't believe me."

There was a sliver of doubt in Gabriella, but she'd take Sharpay up on her challenge to watch them. She didn't have anything to lose or gain. "We'll see, but on a different topic... I think we've lost the guys."

"Oh I know where Ryan is, but the others we'll have to round up." Before they left the section, she grabbed Gabriella's arm, "Hey, I just wanted to tell you thanks, for coming out today and staying the weekend."

She gave a warm smile, she never knew Sharpay had this decent side to her. "You're welcome, thanks for having us all. Now let's go 'round everyone up."

Sharpay pulled her sunglasses off her head and over her eyes - it was now 'go time'.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A / n: _Hello! I haven't forgotten about this story at all, life seems to get in the way constantly. But that's okay because I'm still here! I'd like to take a second to wish everyone all the best in 2015 and I appreciate the reviews and all the love my readers have given me. It's so encouraging! May all your dreams come true this year._**

**Reviews:**

_Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter -_ _Don't worry! It's going to come together real soon, just you wait and see! :) __AnotherHetaliaFan - Thank you! And lmao, well I've been dying to try it myself actually. . . but no I haven't seen nor heard tale of it done XD If I do try it and am successful, no worries - I will let everyone know hahaha._

**Don't forget to drop a review if you enjoyed, :)  
>Many thanks!<br>~ CreativeWritingSoul**

* * *

><p><strong>Catch My Tears<br>XV**

"I thought you said you knew where Ryan was," Gabriella giggled, still linked arm-and-arm with Sharpay, who laughed as well. "guess he's not as predictable as you thought huh?"

She waved it off, "Please, I _know_ my twin brother. The odd time he can be surprising but, really - he's pretty routine."

Before she could really argue that, Ryan was dancing in the middle of the music aisle with a pair of clunky headphones. He shook his bottom and rotated his hips.

"It's unnatural for a dude to move like that, I think." Chad commented, covering his eyes, uncovering for a moment to peek - but covered them up yet again.

"It's actually kinda hot, take notes Danforth." Taylor shot at him, a smirk of her own spreading as she hip-bumped Ryan, who's cheeks turned several shades of red before stopping on the deepest shade.

"Uh, I was just. . ."

"Getting your groove on," she chuckled. "that's okay! Mind if I join you?"

Ryan didn't have a problem with that at all, but apparently the store manager did. "I don't mind but I believe he does." He briefly pointed behind him, taking the headphones off and hanging them up. He gave a nod and walked away quickly.

"I'm just getting these headphones real quick," Kelsi told them, smiling softly. "I won't be long!"

The group decided they were done inside that store anyway and headed out. They didn't go too much farther, as they were waiting for Kelsi and all. "So Ryan, I see you're settling in with this group well." Troy gave a warm, welcoming smile and patted the taller's shoulder.

"Well, I suppose. As long as you'll have me, I'll always be here. I just hope we aren't boring you guys. If you'd like to leave, don't hesitate to say so."

Troy shook his head right away, "And be home doing homework or some crap like that?" He laughed, "No way, spending the weekend with you and Sharpay, the little guys too - it's been awesome. Thanks for having us."

Ryan didn't mind one bit, he enjoyed hanging out with everyone. "Thanks for being here with us, it's awesome."

"Okay! Headphones, check. Now what's on the agenda?" Kelsi asked with a suspicious smile, but no one questioned her. Kelsi was just Kelsi, and that's all anyone needed to know.

Sharpay shrugged, "Video games?"

"Let's not," Gabriella spoke out, despite the guys now frowning and pouting. "we'll be forever and five years."

Sharpay giggled, "Well payback can be a you-know-what. We'll suffer it out in here and we'll make the boys suffer it out later."

That sounded like a great plan, the guys didn't care as they were already headed to their destination - the girls doomed to follow, for now.

The entire gang left the mall just before dusk, laughing with one another. "I can't believe Troy actually tried on that pink dress." Kelsi shook her head, "First a new hair-do and now dresses? Oh Gabby, watch out - your heels might go missing soon!"

Gabriella laughed harder, catching her breath shortly thereafter, "Yeah, no doubt." She ruffled his hair, hugging him tightly. "You make me second guess my sanity sometimes, but I couldn't be happier."

They nuzzled noses for a moment, before splitting again - they didn't want to get too comfortable with their affectionate displays in front of the group. "Gag me." Chad commented, sticking his tongue out.

"I will, with a spoon." Troy bantered back, which lead to a punch in the arm from Chad, that he just had to give back in return.

"Now, now. . . here is where we say our goodbyes, for the weekend." Sharpay took a moment to hug each of them, Ryan following lead. "We're going to drop you all off at home with your luggage. No need to thank us, it's our thank you to every one of you. For being part of our crazy lives this winter break."

"Sharpay, we can't thank you enough." Taylor hugged her back, then Kelsi and Gabriella.

"No worries, we'll see one another at school. Was fun! Kiss, kiss. Now come." She naturally ordered the gang who followed. Ryan tagged along slowly, he let out a deep sigh. He didn't really want to return back to school tomorrow, but his awaiting diploma gave him no choice. He'd just have to get through every second away from his sons. He'd make it, even if it near killed him.

::~*~::

"Welcome back Wildcats!" Ms. Darbus kept her chuckle inside as she heard soft moans and groans from her students. "I hear we've had a wonderful break and you're all super excited to be back to school. Nevertheless, I know very well after the holidays come these electronics by the dozens and I must state that my strict rules on electronics in my classroom and the theatre are certainly enforced. I see it, it's gone. Receive it from Mr. Matsui promptly at the end of the day."

Normally Ryan was so enthused in Ms. Darbus' class, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention if it wasn't about an assignment. He got more than enough sleep, the boys were great through the night - it wasn't his newly gained fatherhood that was on his mind.

He just didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home with his little boys. Not in school waiting for it to end.

She cleared her throat to gain the attention of everyone in the class. "Now everyone, we have a new student to welcome, his name is Zayne."

Ryan looked up from his desk and he swore his heart stopped. At the front of the classroom stood a very attractive young man. He had the most mesmerizing hazel eyes, near porcelain complexion. Tall and slender, jet black hair with bangs that fell in front of his chiseled face. "Hey, 'sup?" He addressed everyone in a meek voice.

Ryan had to remind himself to breathe, he was so stunned. _'Maan, he is. . . beautiful.' _He thought to himself, cheeks reddening more as he caught himself in thought. That's just, the only way to describe this guy. There were no other words.

Ryan Evans gulped, it was the only thing he could do. That and drool helplessly.

"Mr. Zayne joins us after winter break from far away," she gave a warm smile. "I'm sure you'll fit in with us here at East High just fine. Even though you're new, my no electronics rule still applies."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, now go find a seat dear and we can begin."

He walked closer. Pretty close. . . now very close. "Is this seat taken?"

Ryan blinked once or twice with a very blank expression. "I - I. . . uh, um. . . well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "totally!" He barely squeaked out.

Zayne couldn't help but to softly chuckle at this guy's reaction. "I'll take that as a yes." He sat down, setting down his backpack and pulled out a pen, just in case there was anything important to write down in the next several minutes.

_'You can take that any way you want! Wow. . . wait, what? Am I saying this stuff about. . . a boy?' _His eyes widened and he separated eye contact right away. He had to sift through these raging, unpredictable thoughts. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at a probable unhealthy rate.

It was fast. So fast. Was it supposed to be this fast? He felt the tiniest bit dizzy. Not enough to make him sick, but pleasant. "Are you okay?" Zayne asked his new classmate.

Meanwhile Ryan could barely speak. He didn't want to embarrass himself any further by opening his mouth again. "Mhmm." He gave a nod, unsure of why he did so afterwards.

"If you say so," he smiled. Ryan watched this guy make eye contact, followed his eyes trailing down and back up. Had he _just_ been checked out?! "not bad. Not bad at all. I'm Zayne Matthews. To whom, do I owe this pleasure?" He whispered softly, making the other's cheeks stay reddened.

"Whom, me?" He gave his head a shake. _'C'mon Ry! Think straight, what's going on?' _He thought quickly with bewilderment that he barely knew his own name. "Uh, R-Ryan, Ev-ans." He choked out.

"Ryan Evans huh? Love it." Zayne turned his attention back to Ms. Darbus, even though he wasn't quite listening. He had an extremely strong urge to try and get to know his new classmate better.

"I need to pee!" Ryan's hand shot in the air.

"Mr. Evans! Such vulgarity, if I didn't know better. . ." Ms. Darbus began to lecture, but she soon realized that something wasn't right with Ryan. He seemed frazzled, eager to leave. "oh alright, go ahead."

Ryan picked up his books and darted out of the classroom, dropping his pencil case on the floor, briskly walking back and kicking it out the door as he disappeared out into the hall.

Zayne gave a small pout at the fact the other male had left, but he couldn't leave this be.

::~*~::

Ryan had no idea where he was going, but he had to get out of there. He picked up his pencil case and ran down the halls of East High. He collided into a solid body and nearly hit the floor. He would've, if Chad Danforth didn't keep him from falling over. "Whoa, sign up for the track team Ry! You'd do great."

Ryan chuckled nervously, "Hahaha, yeah. Maybe."

"Something isn't right. You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He was almost scared to watch Ryan, just in case he'd fall over and faint or the like. "Shadow chasing you?"

It took Ryan a moment, "No, no. I'm okay, I just. . . got spooked. A realization came to me briefly, I never thought. . ." he trailed off shaking his head. "It's okay, I'm fine. Thanks for being here Chad, I feel better."

Chad had _no_ idea what he did to help Ryan 'feel better' but as long as he did. "Awesome, good for you. I'll catch you around?"

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded, as soon as Chad turned down the hall - Ryan leaned up against the lockers and slid down to the floor, still trying to catch his breath. He was trembling as he let out another shaky breath, "Holy shit."


End file.
